Collide With The Stars
by NateDawgg73
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy are going through some drama. Some bad things happen and to make matters worse, they even ended up lost in space. Friendships will be tested, trusts will be cracked and secrets will come out. Rated T just in case. BBRae of course. This story is really more than just the genres it says. It's also kind of humor and a little sci-fi
1. Takings

**Well, I've started a new fic. It's a little different from my usual stuff so don't hate me. My chapters will be shorter but I'll upload a bunch of them. Thanks.**

**I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Of all the days that it could happen, it just had to be today. Of course. Life just didn't like her. Simple as that. Then again, she did nearly cause the apocalypse once. And she was half demon. Not to mention her dad was the most powerful and evil being in the universe. Yeah, it figures that life wouldn't be on her side.

"Hey...you OK?" asked her green friend.

"I'm...I'm fine."

"Rae, I have animal instincts. I can tell you're definitely _not _fine."

Why did he always have to do this? He always pried her. Always tried to get her to open up. As much as she said she didn't like it, she kind of appreciated it. But that didn't make it any less annoying.

Raven sighed and inhaled a big breath. "Well...how would you feel if you found out your mother had died?" she asked. But then she remembered his parents were murdered and immediately wished she could take back what she felt. "Beast Boy, I'm-"

"It's okay. I know how you feel. Well, not exactly but close enough." He reached back and scratched the back of his neck. She didn't mean to make it awkward for him, but she had. Now, they were both sad. "So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Raven just slumped back on the couch. She really didn't know what to do. She knew if she went back to Azarath, where her mother would undoubtedly be buried, they would berate her for leaving and then beg her to stay. But there is no way she could stay. Her friends needed her. Jump City needed her.

"Rae, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Beast Boy. I was just thinking about your question."

"Oh. Well, what do you think?"

Raven rubbed her temples. If she didn't tune down her thoughts, they might starting making her blow up things. "I don't know. I want to go...but I just...can't."

"What? Why not?" he asked, concern plastering his face.

"I'm...I'm..." Raven was reluctant about telling him. She didn't know how he'd act. But if she knew Beast Boy, he wouldn't react in a negative way. "I'm just...worried that if I go back, they'll try to get me to stay..."

Beast Boy scratched his head. "Well, why would they do that? You did tell them you were leaving, didn't you?"

Raven let a light blush of embarrassment graze her face. "Actually, I sort of just...left."

Beast Boy made an 'oh' shape with his mouth. "Well, if they try to make you stay, just say you can't. Say you have friends and city that needs you."

"But...but what if they don't believe me and...and they try to force me to stay?" she asked herself more than Beast Boy.

Beast Boy tilted her head to him, putting his hand under her chin. His expression went from awkward to serious. "Listen Raven," it gave her chills the way her said her real name, "if you're worried about them forcing you to stay, I..." He stopped. Raven could feel a bit of nervousness leaking through his seriousness. "...I could, you know, come with you, maybe."

Raven gasped. She was definitely not expecting that. And, surprisingly enough, it sounded like a good idea. If a friend of hers went _with _her, then she'd have to go back. It sounded like a good plan. "Well..."

Beast Boy lowered his head in defeat. He opened his mouth to say something, but Raven cut him off. "Actually, I think it'd be a good idea if you'd come," she said, with a blank expression. However, Beast Boy shot up and he could've swore he saw the faintest of smiles on her lips.

"Really? You mean, I can actually go with you? Awwww yeeeeaaahhh!" he jumped up and started fist pumping.

"Now hold on, I was think _all _of us could go. You know, as a team...as a family," she deadpanned.

Beast Boy's excitement fell a little. "Well, that sounds fun, still." He sat back down. He looked a little discouraged. Raven didn't understand how he could change emotions so fast. Sometimes he gave a headache from his overwhelming emotions. But there were those times where she couldn't read anything.

"I'm going to go find Robin and talk to him about it." She stood up and left the common room, leaving Beast Boy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

She found the boy wonder in the training room, where else would he be. Him and Cyborg were currently running on the treadmills, seeing who could go the longest. Raven still didn't understand the competitiveness of boys. She sighed to herself and walked over. "Hey, uh, Robin."

"Oh...hey...Raven..." he said through gasping for air. "What's...up?"

"Yo, Rae! You ready to see me stomp this fool?" said Cyborg, not even breaking a sweat.

"Yeah sure. I'm sure it'd be loads of fun," she responded sarcastically. She turned back to Robin. "Yeah, so, uh, I have something to ask."

Robin raised his eyebrow as a signal to continue.

"My mother died and..." This caused the two boys to trip and fly back off the treadmills.

"What?" they said together. "When?"

"Today...and I thought I could go to her funeral."

"Well, of course. You don't need to ask permission for that."

"Actually, I was hoping the whole team could go," she stated flatly.

This made Robin flinch. "What the whole team? As in, Titans East and the others?"

Raven growled in frustration. "No, you dork. Just us. As in me, you, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy."

"Oooohhh. I knew that."

"Sure you did." She sighed again, the anticipation of his answer already getting to her. "So what do you think?"

Robin grew serious. He stood up and dusted himself off, still breathing heavy. "Raven, you know as well as I do we can't take a trip now. We've got a good lead on Slade and his new friend. It'd be crazy to leave the city defenseless while he's out there."

"Oh," was all Raven could say. "OK. I might not go then." She turned to walk out but Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"But, just because the _whole _team can't go, doesn't mean one or two of us can't go." He smiled at her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Sure, I'm sure Starfire would love to go with you."

"Oh, but Robin. Can you live without your sexy alien princess?" mocked Cyborg.

Robin turned and punched him. "I told you not to mention that ever again!" he yelled. He cleared his throat. "If it's for an important thing like this, I can live without her for a while."

"Well, jeez. Didn't have to punch me in face."

"Sorry. Anyways, Raven, I have to stay. And I would prefer if there was at three Titans here. So that gives you Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg. Let me know who you're taking here pretty soon."

"Actually, I have to stay. Titans East may stop by. They need help fixing some of their tech. Figures I'm the smartest one. Sorry, Raven."

She gave him a sheepish smile. "It's okay. I'll just ask one of the others." She turned and floated out of the room, leaving Cyborg and Robin to get back to competing.


	2. Attire For to Wear

Raven was a little shocked that Robin would let Starfire go. Ever since the trip to Tokyo, they've been almost inseparable. Well, there's another problem. Robin was willing, even if it was purely his obsession with Slade but, what if Starfire wasn't willing? She'd worry about that later if it came to that.

She finally reached the alien princess's room and knocked. On the other side, she heard some shuffling and then one of Starfire's famous sneezes. Uh oh. That could only mean one thing. "Oh, hello, friend Raven," Starfire said, wiping her nose with a tissue. "How are you today?" she asked, her nose clearly stopped up.

"Well...I'm fine, I guess."

"Oh, it does not take the genius to know you are not fine. Come, friend!" She dragged her in and sat her down on the bed. "Tell Starfire what's wrong?"

"Actually, Star, that's kinda what I was going to talk to you about anyway."

Starfire gasped. She smiled and was about to wrap Raven in a bone crushing hug, but ended up sneezing and shattering her lamp. "Oh blazmorphs. Huh! I'm sorry for my potty mouth..." She blew her nose again and looked to her pale friend. "You said you were going to talk about it. What were you going to say, if I do ask?"

Raven sighed. "Before I get started, don't start crying. My mother passed away and she's going to be buried in my home world. But if I go alone, they'll try and force me to stay."

"What?! I'm so sorry for you..." Her tears came, but quickly vanished as Starfire grew angry. "No! They mustn't force my friend to stay!"

Raven was getting a headache. Not in a rude way, but the way Starfire expressed her emotions just sent her head spinning. She was way too emotional. "It's okay. I was going to ask if you wanted to accompany me."

Starfire's mood quickly changed to overjoyed, but switched to sadness. "I would definitely love to attend, but I cannot. I have, as you and our other friends say, the influenza virus."

Raven's face remained blank. "It's okay, Starfire. I'll just have to ask another team member." She got up and walked to the door. "I hope you get better Star."

"Thank you! I hope you have a safe trip with the Beast Boy!"

Raven stopped in her tracks. "How did you know I was going to ask him?"

"Well, I knew that friend Cyborg was fixing the technology for our other friends and I don't have to say why Robin is staying."

Raven understood what she meant. Starfire always had a kind of jealousy. When Slade was even mentioned, Robin would take all of his attention into finding every bit of information on the masked villain. "Oh, that makes sense," she deadpanned.

"Oh, and before you leave, I have something for you to wear!"

"Uh, Starfire, I'm not one for fashion."

"Oh, do not fret. It's mainly for the funeral, but it is comfortable and casual enough to wear anytime!" Starfire smiled and waved to her female friend.

"I guess I do need an outfit for that...thanks, Star. I'll pick it up before we leave." Raven left her room. Starfire smiled at how she said 'we' like she already knew what Beast Boy would say.

* * *

Raven was a little reluctant to take her green friend along. He just seemed a little too immature for something like this. But, then again, he did loose his parents very young, so if anyone knew the feeling better, it'd be him.

She walked into the common room. She didn't see Beast Boy, but heard faint snoring that told her he was still in the room. And yes he was. He was asleep on the couch as a green kitten. Oh come on. Why did he have to be so cute all the time?

Suddenly, Raven stopped herself. Did she really just think that? She brushed it off like it was nothing. It was probably because he was a little kitten _and _he was asleep. Who wouldn't think that was cute?

She walked over and sat down beside him. She felt a little bad about asking him last. He was the one that volunteered first. Plus, _he _was the one that came up with the idea. Not her. She noted to herself that she'd be a little nicer next time. Maybe.

She gently shook the green kitty beside her, earning in a soft yawn out of it. Raven had to resist the urge to say 'awww' since she was, well, Raven. Not to mention, Beast Boy would never let it go. The green cat turned back into Beast Boy, who yawned and stretched. "Oh, hey Rae."

Raven resisted the urge to slap him. "Well, Robin said he approved of me going. But the whole team can't go."

"Really? Well, why not? You did tell him why right?"

"Yes, I told him. He said he couldn't go because of Slade. Cyborg cant' go because of other things he has to do. Starfire is sick, so that means..."

Beast Boy's heart leapt in his chest. "Yeah! Just me and you on a journey to...where are we going again?"

Raven sighed. "We're going to my home world, Azarath. I'm going to have to ask you to be on your absolute best behavior. And if you don't..." She jumped up on the couch where he had jumped, "I'll send you to another dimension."

Beast Boy sweat dropped. "Whoa, easy Rae. I know it's a big deal. I'll be good. I promise! Titan's honor!"

Raven nodded. "You better." She remembered Starfire's gift and that reminded her of an important detail. "Now then, since we are trying to impress the Azarathians, you need to wear something nice."

Beast Boy's ears dropped. "Awww man. I hate formal clothes."

"Well, do you want me to be taken away from you?" she retorted. Then, she innerly cursed herself for saying it that way. She should've said 'taken away' by itself or something.

Beast Boy couldn't help but blush. "Well, uh...n-no. I'd miss you too much." He gave her a toothy grin.

"Right. Now, let's go see if Robin has something for you to wear."

"Darn it. You're lucky you're important to me."

Raven rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see. She walked out of the common room, BB following her. She slowed a bit so he was walking beside her. "I'm going to stop by Starfire's room. You can go on ahead or wait for me. Either one." He nodded.

She stopped and knocked on Star's door. "Come in," Raven heard her say. She pressed the button and walked in. "Oh, friend! You must be here for your gift." Starfire flew over to her closet and pulled out a wrapped present. "Sorry for the dust. I was planning to give to you for your birthday a few years ago, but...you know. I hope it still would do the fitting on you."

"Oh...should I open it now?"

"Why yes! I would love to see how your face looks when you see it."

Raven nodded and sat down on Starfire's bed. She opened her present and it took her breath away. Like she said earlier, she wasn't one for fashion, but the dress was just beautiful. It was a dark purple dress with black flower designs. It was two-strap and it looked like it would go about to her middle calf. "Starfire...it's beautiful. I...I don't know what to say."

Starfire stood there beaming. "Oh glorious! I was hoping you would like it. And actually, that wasn't the dress I would've pick for you."

Raven looked up, a little confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I wanted to give you this simply adorable bright purple one with no straps and kitty faces! But friend Beast Boy convinced me to get this one."

Raven scoffed. "Beast Boy picked this?" she asked, trying her hardest to suppress a blush from forming.

"Why yes, he did. He said you would look...oh, what's the word?"

Raven thought she knew the word. It was probably something immature like hot or sexy or smoking or-

"Beautiful! That's it! He said you would look beautiful wearing it."

Raven's heart jumped. This time, she couldn't help but blush. "He...he really said that?" she asked in disbelief.

Starfire smiled. "Of course. He always talks about how pretty you are. Does he not tell you?"

Raven shook her head. "No. But, he must think I am."

"Marvelous! What is he going to wear?"

Oh, that's right. They had to get going. Beast Boy still needed to ask Robin for something to wear. Unless, maybe, and maybe was a big stretch, he had something suitable to wear. "We were going to find him something." She turned to leave, but said one last thing before she left. "Thank you very much, Starfire."

Starfire beamed once more. "Oh, don't thank me. Thank Beast Boy!"

Raven let a small smile slip out to her female teammate. "You know, I think I will." She turned around and walked out, still smiling.

* * *

**Well that's another one down. I hope y'all are enjoying it! Like I said, it's new for me to write this way. **

**And what the hay. Leave a review?**


	3. More Attire

Beast Boy wanted to wait. He hoped that if he did, she come out and ask his opinion. He just knew it was the dress he helped Starfire pick out. He just felt it in his gut. But then again, he also figured that Raven would want to get going as soon as possible. With that in mind, he began to walk to the training room, undoubtedly where the boy wonder was.

Sure enough, Robin was in the training. But what he was doing didn't seem right. He was tied up in one of the weight lifting machines. The cords in were wrapped all around his body and limbs. Beast Boy was about to laugh but didn't. However, when he saw Cyborg on the ground laughing his titanium buns off, Beast Boy died laughing, too.

"Seriously, guys this isn't funny! Get me out of here!" he scowled at them. They were too busy laughing. Finally, Beast Boy walked over, still laughing and lifted the weights up so he could unravel himself. "Thank you, Beast Boy, for being a kind friend and not a huge metal douche!" Robin said more to their half robot friend.

"No problem. But hey, I'm guessing you know about Raven, right?" Robin nodded. "Okay, that's good. Well, she said that if we want to make a good impression on them, then I need to dress nice."

"Mmmhmmm." Robin rubbed his chin in thought. "And let me guess, you don't have anything to wear." The green teen nodded. "I think I might have something that'll fit you. You have grown a lot, so my clothes should fit you."

"Actually, you're right, Rob. Look at him. I think he's taller than you."

"What? No way! I'm still taller. By a few inches, I'd say."

"Hmmm I don't know. Stand back to back for a second."

"It doesn't matter, man. I just need clothes." Beast Boy wanted to be ready when Raven was done. He didn't want to make her wait longer than she had to. "But, if we did measure, I bet I would be taller."

"It doesn't matter! You already said so. Let's just get you some freaking clothes." Robin stomped out, walking to his room.

Beast Boy and Cyborg shared a look. "You're so taller than him."

"I know, I so am." They fist bumped and followed their leader.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were going through the contents of Robin's closet. "Uh, does it have to be like really fancy or just kind of casual looking?"

"Shoot man, I don't know. What do you wear to a funeral for a people you've never even seen and barely heard about?"

"I'd go with something like in between the formal and casual range. You know, just play it safe."

"Hmmm...nope, nope, nope, uh uh, no..." Beast Boy was throwing Robins clothes everywhere, some landing out in the hallway. "...a tux? No, too fancy...not fancy enough...awww, dude, you have less choices than I probably have."

"Well, excuse me for being a superhero most of the time!" Robin walked around and gathered all his clothes. "Why don't you just go buy something?"

"Dude, we're probably leaving like right after lunch or something. I don't have time to go buy something. Plus..."

"Let me guess. You're broke." The three boys didn't even see Raven walk in the door. "Do you not have anything Beast Boy could wear?" she said to Robin.

"Well, if he has a nice pair of jeans, I may have a shirt he could wear." He walked over to his closet and pulled out a dark purple button up collared shirt. "In fact, if you want it, Beast Boy, you can have it. I don't really think purple is my color."

Beast Boy walked over and took the shirt from the boy wonder. "Hmm, I think it looks good. What do you think, Rae?" He held it up to him.

"It looks a little small, but it'll do. Do you have any good jeans that'll go with it, though?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I might. Let's go see!" He ran out of the room, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him. He turned the corner and stopped in front of his room. When he opened up his door, Raven gasped.

"Oh my gosh...Did you clean?" she asked, clearly shocked.

"Heh, yeah. I did a long time ago. What I really want to do is get rid of that stupid bunk bed and get another real one." He walked over to his dresser and opened up a drawer full of pants. He pulled out some black, blue and green jeans. "So...which one of these pants would make my butt look better?" he asked.

Raven just rolled her eyes. "I don't think the green ones would go good. Maybe the black or blue ones."

Beast Boy threw the green ones back in the drawer and took the other two in each hand. "Well, I like the looks of the normal blue jeans. What do you think?" He placed them in front and put the shirt over his torso. "You think this looks...nice enough?" He stopped when he saw the dress in her arms.

He saw her look him over, basically checking him out. Then, we she looked to his face, her eyes widened. She knew he saw the dress. She must've known now that he was the one who picked it out. Thinking about her in the dress made him blush. Him blushing made her blush. "Uh...y-yeah. I like how that looks. You'll look good in it."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Rae. I think I'll take these. But do they make my butt look good?" he said again, trying to diffuse the awkwardness.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure. It would make it look simply fabulous," she deadpanned.

He chuckled. "Well, I bet you would look good in that dress you're holding." He felt very proud of his compliment. He was getting braver.

"Oh, so I don't look good now?" she retorted.

"Wh-what? I was, uh, just, saying that you would look pretty, not that you don't look pretty now, because you totally do, you're always pretty, b-but if you wore that dress, you look even more pretty..." He was rambling, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous as hell. Did he just call a pretty girl ugly? Worse! He called Raven ugly! He just knew she would-

"Beast Boy, I was kidding." She turned to walk out. He heard her take a deep breath. He could smell something from her. Was that...nervousness? "Uh, b-by the way, thank you for the dress. I...I really like it."

Beast Boy grinned like a maniac. "Aww shucks, it was nothing. Since you're a knockout, I saw that dress and said to myself, 'damn, she would steal every guys heart.'"

Raven blushed and smiled. "Thank you." She turned back around, leaning on the door frame. "I think we should leave after we eat some lunch. Who knows how long it'll be before we can eat again?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Whatever you say, Rae." He winked at her, getting a small smile out of her. When she was out of the room, Beast Boy couldn't help but jump up and do his happy dance. "Yeah man! Woooo!" Little did he know, the empath could hear him.

About half an hour later, the Titans were in the kitchen area, eating. "So, Raven, when are you and BB leaving?" asked Cyborg, currently killing a pizza.

She just shrugged. "Probably after we get done eating."

"About that, Rae. I was going to ask, how do we get there?"

"Well, I was going to go through the portal like I did last time, but it's most likely sealed off heavier than last time too. So, what we'll have to do is fly through space to get there."

Beast Boy groaned. "Awww...worse than a road trip." He had just finished his salad and was munching on a banana. "Well, I guess that'll be okay." He glanced at Raven. Cyborg saw this and smirked at him. Beast Boy mouthed 'what' at his metal friend.

"Oh, nothing. You just seem...happy." He smirked towards the ceiling, Beast Boy glaring at him. "Oh, since you'll need to travel through space and their is only two of you, I've got something for y'all!" He grabbed Raven and Beast Boy and whooshed down to the basement. He sat them down in two chairs as he pressed a few buttons. Coming down from the ceiling was a ship about the size of the T-car, but with only two seats. "I'd like to introduce to y'all...the T-ship's smaller cousin, the B-ship. That stands for Baby ship." He walked over and began to polish the hood part. "Now, since either side can drive it, I'll teach both of you how to drive and use it. But if it's got one teeny-tiny scratch one it, I'm gonna be kicking some booty." He continued to polish it, kissing the hood every now and then.

* * *

**So, now it's BB's point of view. I think I may change every few chapters, just to keep it fresh. Anyways, I hope y'all are liking it.**


	4. Packing

"Alright, pay attention, 'cause I only want to explain this once. Especially you, green bean." Cyborg walked around and got in the spaceship on the side that would be the driver side had it been a car, Raven got in the other side and Beast Boy looked in on Cyborg's side. "OK, I made it pretty simple. It has the same kind of pedals as a car: the gas pedal, the break and an emergency break that you'll need to press this button here." Beast Boy nodded.

"Uh, Cyborg, can this thing be driven by either side?" asked Raven.

"Actually it can. You just flip a switch and booya, you got a pilot stick on your side too!"

"Whoa, man! This thing is awesome! Does it have a radio?" Cyborg and Raven gave him an are-you-really-that-stupid look. "What...? Oh, in space, right. My bad." He stood up and stretched. "So, Cy, where do we put our bags and stuff at?"

"Well, duh. In the trunk. But be careful. You have anything breakable, I would suggest not taking it. Now then, for the good stuff!" Raven and Beast Boy shared a groan.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Beast Boy and Raven knew how to drive that spaceship and work most of its features. Saying it was a little complicated would've been a major understatement.

"So, before you two space travelers go, y'all got any questions, comments and or suggestions?" said Cyborg.

"I got one. Why do you have to make it so freaking complicated, man? Why can't you just make it with like on and off buttons. Or labels. Labels would help a ton."

"I agree with Beast Boy on this one. I imagine we'll get by just fine, but still. Way too much to handle for a normal person."

Cyborg beamed. "Exactly! None of us Titans are normal people. Closest is Robin, but he still kicks bad guy booty." Cyborg breathed in and out. "Alright, one last thing. If you crash or get hit by an asteroid or attacked or something like that, the B-ship will send a signal directly to me. If y'all are in trouble, I'll most likely know about it."

"I feel so much safer," muttered Raven to Beast Boy, making him laugh.

"Ha, good one Rae." Raven may think he was funny all the time, but he _did _have a funny laugh. She glanced at him. He was giving her his signature toothy grin. "So, boss lady, when are we leaving?"

"What time is it now?" she asked.

He took out his communicator. "2:47."

"Alright, be back here at 3." She began to walk off and get her things. "Oh, and if you're late, I'll leave you behind."

"Aye aye, captain!" He gave her a salute and ran off.

Raven sighed. Why did he have to be so emotional all the time? He just didn't know how much it could affect her. But why was she worrying about him? Her own emotions were causing havoc in her own mind. She wasn't sure what it was about Beast Boy, but every time she was near him, her emotions always decided to go crazy.

She shrugged it off and continued to her room. Since she figured they'd be gone for at least a week, she packed enough clothes for two weeks. One thing she learned is, always bring more clothes than you need, in case something happens. After she finished packing her clothes, she put a few books, some scrap paper and a pencil and her diary in the duffel bag. "We'll probably be in that ship a lot, so I think I change into something more comfortable."

She grabbed a pair of sweats and a nice fitting T-shirt to change into. She figured Beast Boy would say something about the shirt since it was one of his that he let her borrow. As she was putting it on, she could still smell Beast Boy's scent. If you asked her before, she'd probably say he smelled like a barnyard. Surprisingly, he smelled...good. His musky scent mixed with that of some sort of cologne was just...good. Not only that, it was driving her emotions bonkers. She eyed the logo on her chest. It was the logo of that comic book place in Tokyo. All she got was a lifetime supply of Super Twinkle Donkey Gum.

She slipped on her sweats as she eyed the time. 2:54. She had six minutes. Beast Boy was probably hurrying around like a maniac, getting all his junk together. Suddenly, it hit her. They had the outfits to wear, but what about shoes to go with it? She quickly put the rest of her necessities in her bag and flew to Beast Boys room. Without knocking, she barged in, to find Beast Boy in nothing but his boxers, looking in one of his drawers.

With wide eyes, he turned around and half yelled, "Raven, what are you doing in here!?" He blushed something awful and shoved her out, closing the door.

"Uh...uh..." Suddenly, her mouth couldn't make words. Even though it was just his boxers, she was blushing a bright red. Why was she embarrassed? She'd seen more of him on the beach. And yet, this time it made her blush. "Uh...B-beast Boy..."

"Hold on! Let me get some pants on at least!" She heard him fall and curse to himself. He opened the door. He was still blushing and didn't even have a shirt on. "So, uh, what was so important you nearly saw me naked?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Oh, uh..." She cleared her throat, "I was going to say, we're probably going to have to bring some nice shoes. Do you have any?"

Beast Boy's flustered face became happier. "Way ahead of you, Rae." Raven saw him grab something and hold it behind his back. "Behold, my best pair of shoes ever!" He whipped out a pair of Vans about the same color as his skin. "Aren't they just awesome?"

Raven raised her eyebrow. "Where did you get the money to buy those?" she asked.

"I didn't buy them."

Raven went wide eyed. "You stole them?!"

"What? Me? No! Why do you always assume the worst? Rita gave them to me."

Raven raised her eyebrow again. "Rita?"

"You know, Elasti-girl, from the Doom Patrol?"

"Oh, her. She was really nice." She looked at his shoes. "Well, I think those will do nice. It's nearly 3 so we better get going. You got everything?"

"Well, everything but a shirt." He ran over to his closet and grabbed a shirt. It was white, but what it had on it was a little confusing. It had an eye, a heart and some sort of black bird.

"I...love..." She didn't want to say the last part. Luckily, Beast Boy didn't hear it. Or realized he was wearing the shirt. He grabbed his bag and walked to her.

"Alright, Rae-Rae, let's get this show on the road! I'll go tell the others we're leaving. You go on ahead." He ran off towards the common room. Instead of going ahead, she went back in her room to grab her black heals. Why girls put themselves in danger wearing these things she'd never know. Right as she walked out, Beast Boy and the others were walking this way.

"Hey, Raven. Starfire says she's really sorry she can't see you off. She'll make it up to you by buying you something at the 'mall of shopping' when you get back."

"Oh, yay. Lucky me." Raven just smirked to herself and walked with her male teammates. It was rather quiet. Not like an awkward quiet, but like a kind of anticipation.

They walked down to the basement. "Here, I'll put that in the back. You get in." Beast Boy put their bags in the back and walked around to the other side. "Well, I guess this is it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Raven looked out of the window. "We'll see you guys in about a week. Stay out of trouble while we're gone."

"Well, can't promise that with bird boy here."

"Hmmmph. Alright guys, see you soon. Take care."

Raven rolled up the window and buckled up in the harness thingy, Beast Boy doing the same. "So, Beast Boy, you want to drive first or me?" she asked him.

"It's up to you. I'm fine either way."

"No, I said it was up to you. You decide."

"Alright fine. I'll drive!" Beast Boy started it up, driving off a little too fast to Cyborg's liking. "I think this thing is so cool! It's a car, a submarine and a spaceship! Woo!"

"Yeah, it is actually pretty cool. Not the color I would've picked."

"You probably would've pick black or blue, right?"

"Actually, I would probably go for purple." She liked purple. It was a nice, dark color, but still had a warm look. It suited her well she thought, and yet she still wore blue. She shrugged. "Alright, remember what Cyborg said. Once we get to the pier-"

"Yeah, yeah I remember, we turn on the airlock, make sure we're buckled up and then go into the water. Then we go to the bottom and got straight up. Once we fly in the air, hit the rockets and we should be good to go. Is that right, dearest Raven?"

"Yes...it was." Raven was genuinely surprised. He actually paid attention for once. He must really want to help her. Well, she understood why. He knew what it felt like to lose a parent. "You ready for this?"

"You bet. And if they try to take you, I'll make sure they won't."

Even though it sounded violent, Raven couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"Anything for you, Rae." He winked and took a right to the pier.

* * *

**Another chapter down. I hope y'all are liking it. **

**And oh, what's this? Is that...no, it can't be...love starting to bud? Hmmm, I don't know. I guess we'll have to wait and see. **

**Maybe leave a review and tell me how I'm doing? :)**


	5. To Infinity And Beyond, Baby

"Hey, Cyborg, have you seen the remote anywhere?" Robin hollered to Cyborg.

"No. Did BB lose that thing again?"

"Actually, I think I know what happened. He was looking for his communicator. I said it was on the couch _next _to the remote. If I'm right, his communicator should be right here." He walked over and sure enough, there was Beast Boy's communicator. "Yup. I thought so."

"Oh, don't tell me. Beast Boy grabbed the remote and left his communicator. Well that's just great! Simply wonderful!"

* * *

Beast Boy was driving along the pier. "Alrighty then. Time to airlock this!" He flipped the switch and the car made noises. 'Airlock set' a voice said.

"Whoa, it talks." Beast Boy glanced at Raven. She was looking out the window with a blank expression. She seemed...distant from him.

"Hey, Rae, you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She looked at him, but he could tell she wasn't that fine.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can tell me anything you know. I won't judge." Beast Boy knew Raven wasn't the type of person to just run up to someone and shout out her feelings but maybe she could whisper them quietly to him.

Raven took a deep breath. "I...I'm just..." Oh gosh. Was she actually trying to tell him? He pushed his emotions back so as not to disturb her. "...do you remember when you and Cyborg went into my head?"

"Well yeah. That's just something I can't forget." He thought back to that sort of fond memory. There had been a bunch of other Ravens. One of them was particularly happy. Happy. That's what he'd call her.

"Well, Rage, the red cloaked one with four eyes, is trying to kill the other emotions. It's wearing me down. I have to fight her nearly every night." Beast Boy did notice how she lagged a bit during missions lately. He didn't want to say anything for fear she would get mad at him.

Suddenly, they flew off the pier and into the water. He'd completely forgotten about that. It's a good thing he put the airlock on a little early. They dove down into the deep water, seeing all sorts of fish. "Whoa...this is cool." He glanced at Raven. "I'm sorry you have to fight your emotions like that."

"I'm getting better about it." She looked at him. "Someday I'll be able to express them just like you. Then, we could be better friends." She gave him a decent sized smile for her. Although, a boulder in the water exploded beside them.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many emotions do you have?" BB asked.

"They're actually called emoticlones. There is the gray one, Timid, the green one, Brave, the pink one, Happy, the yellow one, Knowledge, the purple one, Love, the brown one, Sloth, and the red one, Rage. They all make up me."

"Whoa...they must be a handful."

"More like a head-full."

"Heh yeah." Beast Boy looked at Raven again. She seemed to be feeling at least a little better, if not a whole lot. Sometimes it was just better to get some things off your chest. At least, that's what he thought. "I have one more question."

Raven sighed. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Is that my shirt you're wearing?"

Raven giggled, causing another boulder to mysteriously explode.

"Oh my gosh...did...did I just make you laugh?" He stared at her in shock.

She nodded, a light blush on her face. "Uh...you might want to drive."

Beast Boy turned back to the...well, you can't say road since their underwater...Beast Boy turned back to the water and saw a huge shark coming their way. "Holy hell!" He swerved to the left, barely dodging the shark. "Man did you see the size of that thing?"

"Yeah. Not to be the bearer of bad news, but it's still following us."

Beast Boy looked in his mirror. "Oh crap. Time to swim outta here." He stepped on the gas and they propelled faster through the water. He turned into a field of seaweed, hoping the shark wouldn't see him. But he saw them. However, instead of going into the seaweed, he waited there, hoping they'd come out.

"Beast Boy, can't you just tell him we're not food."

"Well, the thing is, I need to be a shark. I can only be a shark if there's water. There's a lot of water, but..."

"If you got out the water would come in here and I'd most likely die. Great."

"Exactly! So...let's just wait."

"We don't have time to wait!" Raven used her magic to grab a fish and put it front of the shark. Naturally, the shark wanted it. Raven let the fish go and the shark chased it. "Hurry up, Beast Boy, go go go!"

Beast Boy slammed on the gas and whoosh they were off. "Phew! That was close." He wiped his brow. "Man, this thing needs a cloaking device."

"It might already have one," Raven deadpanned.

"Maybe you're right. I'll call Cy and ask before we go into space." Beast Boy reached into his pocket to grab the communicator, but guess what he found, the TV remote. "Oh gosh."

"What?" Raven looked at him and saw the TV remote. "You are such a dork. I'll just use mine." Raven stuck her hand in her pocket, but couldn't find it.

"Well?" said Beast Boy.

"Hold on. It might be in the other one." She reached in the other pocket, but it wasn't there either. "I don't have mine either," she said in a low voice.

"What was that?"

"I don't have my communicator. I must have left it in my room."

Beast Boy groaned. "Well, how do we know if this thing has a cloaking device?"

"I guess we won't. Just stop complaining and let's go into space already."

Beast Boy sighed. "Sure thing, boss lady." He began to go upwards in the water, gaining speed. The ship began to go so fast, the water was moving out of the way. Once they reached the surface and shot out, Raven hit the rockets. The jets and boosters kicked on with burning intensity. Suddenly, they were propelled at sound breaking speed! Beast Boy or Raven couldn't help but be pushed back in their seats. The boosters continued with the same speed until they ran out of fuel. Then, they shot off the ship, and the bigger ones came out the sides, lighting with a huge burst of energy. The boost sent them skyrocketing. "T-to infinity and beeeyoooonnnddd," yelled Beast Boy.

In about a minute, they were on the outskirts of the atmosphere. The moon seemed so close. Each crater could be seen. There were many different sizes. A meteor zoomed past their ship and entered the airspace, immediately starting to burn up. "Wow...that's s-scary..." muttered Beast Boy, more to himself.

"I'll say." Suddenly, the jets quit and there was no more gravity. The remote in BB's lap floated up in front of his face.

"Whoa, dude. No more gravity." The ship turned around to where they were facing the Earth. "Oh my God. Look at that."

Beast Boy's and Raven's mouths hung open at the sight. They could see the Earth from the Hubble telescopes point of view. And was it beautiful. The way the clouds swirled around was almost hypnotic. And the ocean. From space, it looked so incredibly blue. The land was something else too. The way the greens and browns just kind of faded together was simply genius. It was sight that would probably never get old, considering it was constantly changing. The ship made a complete 360 degree turn and they ended up facing towards outer space, the stars beckoning them to come. "Well...I think you better drive."

Raven nodded and grabbed her sticks. "This is going to be a trip to remember," she said to her green friend.

"You said, Rae. You said it."

* * *

**Here we are, at the end of another chapter. Are you excited because I'm excited! ****BB and Rae-Rae are having moments! Oh bijeesus hold me somebody!  
**

**Am I doing alright? Leave a review and tell me!**


	6. Inside the Mind

Beast Boy and Raven were putting along in space, taking in their surroundings. The stars just so close now. And there was way more than you could ever imagine. Standing in a dark area with no lights for miles is nothing compared to the vast amount of stars they say. "Gosh, Rae...beautiful."

Raven blushed. Did he just call her beautiful? But when she glanced at him, she realized he was looking at the stars. "Oh...yeah, they are," she replied halfheartedly. She looked up and saw a shooting star pass by. Even though she didn't really believe in that sort of thing, she made a wish. She wished she knew why she was feeling so...strange around Beast Boy. She never felt this way before and it was making her nervous. "So...Beast Boy..." Raven said, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmmm?" he said.

"Well, I was just wondering...I saw your shirt and it struck me as...odd." She met his eyes. Suddenly, he wasn't showing any emotion. He just looked at her with the best poker face she'd ever seen. Well, besides her own that is.

He looked down at his shirt and blushed madly. Suddenly, his emotions came back, full blast, embarrassment being the greatest. "Oh...w-well you see...I was, um, how do I say? I was...with some fans of ours and...there was a stand that had...your stuff for your fan people...and I wanted to help them out, so I did. They gave me this shirt as a, uh, a gift! That's right a gift."

"Beast Boy, why do I get the feeling you're lying?" she asked him. She searched his emotions but nothing triggered he was lying. Maybe he was telling the truth, but was just really nervous about something. Suddenly, her heart started doing back-flips and cartwheels. She just felt something that was...unexpected.

"What? I'm not lying. I really _did_ go to a fan convention thing. I really _did_ work at a stand about us. They really _did _give me this shirt." He seemed to be a little less nervous, but was still very much embarrassed. Plus he just said something that made Raven get butterflies in her stomach.

"You just said a stand for _us. _What do you mean a stand for us?" Raven desperately clung to that last strand of calmness. Her mind and heart were racing at warp speed. That reminded her, they better go into warp speed pretty soon.

Beast Boy looked straight ahead, sweating and his face as red as a tomato. "I...I can't tell you..." He said.

This shocked Raven a little. But after what she just felt a minute ago, she had a good idea of what he meant by a stand for them. "Well...why not?" her voice sounded a little pouty. She couldn't help it. She wanted to know for sure!

Beast Boy snuck a glance at her. Then he started to...laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Raven, irritated.

Then he started to laugh harder. "N-nothing...it's just...I would never expect to see you...pout." He began to laugh harder as he banged his fish on his leg.

Raven decided to play along and do some more _pouting. _"Beeeasstt Booooyyy. Don't laugh at meeee."

This made Beast Boy laugh even harder. He hoped he was enjoying himself. She'd get him back later. He better watch out.

"Oh...R-rae...you're killing me..." He finally stopped and took in a deep breath. "That was...too funny." He looked at her. She was staring at him with an I-think-you-might-be-drugs look. "What? Am I that gorgeous or something?"

However, Raven was somewhere else at the moment.

* * *

_"Oh, yes you are BB!" Love said. _

_"As if. He's the ugliest thing I've ever seen," muttered Rude. She burped and scratched her hind quarters. _

_"Even I find that nasty, Rude," said Sloth._

_"Would you guys just calm down? I'm dying up there." Raven rubbed her temples as she consulted her emoticlones. _

_"Hey, Love! Do you think Beast Boy is...cute?" asked Happy. _

_"Uh...yes!" Happy and Love started to squeal with joy. _

_"He is pretty gutsy, I'll give him that." Brave was currently hanging in a tree upside down. "He actually help you take down old grumpy face over there, didn't he?" _

_"Shut up! I'll kill you, bitch!" Rage yelled. _

_"Ahhh! R-rage is yelling again," Timid ran and hid behind knowledge. _

_"Rage, it's not nice to yell or to say curse words. You should clean up that act!" Knowledge scolded Rage. _

_"Would you girls just shut up already and listen!" screamed Raven. "All of you were trying to tell me something, but all I heard was a bunch of screaming. Just tell me what you were going to tell me, ONE AT A TIME!" _

_"Oh! Oh! Me first!" said Happy. _

_"OK, fine. What is it?" _

_"I've noticed you're really happy around Beast Boy. He makes you smile and you think he's funny, but you don't laugh at his jokes. Why not?" _

_"Well, since we're in space at the moment, I might crash us or something. That answer your question? Good. Next." _

_"YOU'RE A STUPID BI-" _

_"Ah ah! No cursing!"_

_"Grrrr...you're a stupid...big dummy head..." mutter Rage. _

_"Excuse her. She's just mad. As always. I was going to say, I think Beast Boy is taking a liking to you. He seems to be very protective of you. And he's always a little sweeter around you. I'd watch him, if I were you." Knowledge took off her glasses and cleaned them on her cloak. _

_"Oh. I'll keep that in mind." _

_"Uh...y-you n-need to apologize to Beast Boy..." whispered Timid. _

_"Uh-huh...what for exactly?" _

_"Well, uh, y-you know...for t-torturing him...and st-stuff..." _

_"Well, I'll think about it." _

_"If I were you, I wouldn't. In fact, I'd do it more often. More than that green crap stain deserves." _

_"Watch your filthy mouth, Rude! Raven likes Beast Boy and you need to be more respectful of him!" _

_Raven scoffed. Did Love just say she likes Beast Boy. That's it! That's what she felt! Beast Boy likes her too! She just knew it. Oh wait a second. Did she just say..._too?

_"HUH! OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH! Beast Boy likes her too! Eeeeeeeee!" _

_"What? Really? No way! Eeeeeee!" Love and Happy hugged each other and danced around. _

_"Wait a minute. Why does Raven like Beast Boy? He cleaned that wonderfully perfect room of his," said Sloth. _

_"So...I...I l-like Beast Boy...?" she said more to herself than her emoticlone. _

_"Well, you like his compliments, you think he's funny most of the time, you enjoy spending time with him, you write about him in your diary more than your other friends. Even if I wasn't your love, it still sounds like you like him to me. Right guys?" _

_The others all nodded and agreed with her. All except Rage. She was throwing rocks out into the abyss. _

_"Well...I guess I do then..." Raven sat down. "But...do I tell him or what do I do?" _

_"Just wait it out and find out for sure if he likes you. If he does, drop hints or something that you like him back. Boys are clueless and need some huge signs sometimes. Just be careful not to get hurt if he really doesn't."_

_"Well, I'll try. Thanks for the chat. Now, if you all don't mind, keep it down!" _

* * *

"Raven? Hello, anybody in there?" Beast Boy was waving his hand in front of her face.

Raven shook her head. "What? Oh, sorry about that. My emoticlones had something important to tell me," she said, trying desperately not to blush at the cute look he was giving her.

"Oh, that's cool. What did they say?"

"Oh, nothing too bad...just, uh...Rage was being, well, herself and was being mean to them again. Nothing I couldn't handle." Raven innerly sighed. Phew! She was glad she thought that up really fast. Although, the last thing she wanted to do was lie to Beast Boy. She never liked to lie, but in this case, she thought it was for the best.

"Oh, well that's good. That's probably why you were staring at me for like 10 minutes straight."

"Really? I was in Nevermore for that long? Hmm."

Beast Boy stretched and yawned. "Well, as cozy and comfortable as it is in here, I think we'd starve to death before we got to your home world at this pace."

"Oh, right. I'll put it in warp drive." The warp drive was really pretty cool. Stars flew by and looked like rays of light going a lot slower than they should have been. She looked at Beast Boy, snoozing in what would be the driver side seat. Happy and Love kept screaming at how cute he was like that. And for once, Raven accepted that he was cute. Not because he was some small animal or because he was sleeping. Just because he was himself. If he kept mentally torturing her with small things like that, this trip would drive her insane. Well, more insane that she already was.

* * *

**Another chapter slam dunked! Hope y'all is liking it!**

**So it comes out...but only to herself. Raven likes BB, according to Love that is. Hmmm...**


	7. Enter If You Dare

Warp drive was really helpful. In a few hours, they arrived in the area known as 'Azarathian Space.' Raven had taken a short power nap to conserve her energy. And to take her mind off of the green changeling in the seat next to her. Now, she was up and steering them towards Azarath. She could see the clouds swirling in the sky and could see they may run into a storm if she didn't hurry up. "Beast Boy...hey, get your butt up. We're almost there."

Beast Boy yawned and stretched. He looked at Raven and smiled. "Wow, we got here faster than I thought." Raven nodded her agreement. She was currently dreading the fact that they were here. She didn't know for sure, but there was a chance they could be attacked at any moment now. She began to see the tall buildings in the distance as they entered the atmosphere.

"Beast Boy...be on your guard. If we get attacked, we need to be ready to either fight back or tell them we mean peace." He looked at her and nodded, getting on his best guard.

Raven entered the area on the outskirts of the city. They were now in the airspace where if an attack was coming, it would come very soon. Raven looked around. She could see the city going about as normal. The city seemed to have gained life when she left. That struck her as odd.

"Wow. This is where you born?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Yes...but when I was born...the city took a turn for the worst. Our emerald colored sky turned deathly black. The fragrant smells turned foul like brimstone and decay. The whole world itself is like a barrier between different planes of existence. And the day I was born, the whole world shook with protest." Raven just involuntarily told Beast Boy something she'd never told anyone. He didn't even pry her. She just...said it. She trusted Beast Boy and she hoped he trusted her.

She didn't look over. She could barely hear Beast Boy breathing. She wondered what he thought. She finally risked a glance over. He looked over with big eyes. "Raven, just because you're biologically half demon, doesn't mean you're not a good person. You've done extraordinary things, saved all of our lives more than once, and even stopped the most powerful demon in the universe. Not to mention, he's your dad. You're tough, strong and most of all, you're genuinely a good person." His seriousness never wavered. It gave Raven the chills. Had he really meant all that? "And before you ask, I meant each and every word."

Raven's heart exploded. He meant it. He actually meant it. She could feel it. Then she realized something. They were getting closer together. The space between their faces was decreasing. Her eyes were beginning to close instinctively. Beast By was doing the same thing. They were mere centimeters apart now. She could feel his breath on her lips. Suddenly, they hit something and were bumped back into reality.

They hit a statue of some important big wig and were immediately chased by the local law enforcement. For such a peaceful place, it was hard to believe the law was so quick to act. But then again, maybe it was a peaceful place, because the law the was so fast.

"Excuse me, sir. What are you two doing going that speed?" asked the officer on Beast Boy's side.

"Oh...uh...sorry, man. We, uh, g-got a little distracted." Raven looked from the officer on her side and then to Beast Boy. He was so flustered and his face was crimson. She could feel her face. It was warm so she figured she was red. Red from what though? Embarrassment most likely. That moment back there. Were they about to...

"Well, I really don't care who you two are. You broke the Statue of Azar! Either you're going to fix it or say hello to the clink. Your choice."

Now it was Raven's turn to talk. "We don't have to do anything."

"What? Excuse me? Wanna run that by me again, doll face?" the officer on her side said.

She turned and looked him dead in the eye. "We do not have to do a thing. I am Raven, daughter of Arella, former student of Azar, and-"

"The daughter of Trigon!" the two officers said in unison. Instead of looking at the two Titans as punks that broke the law, they now gave them looks of fear and respect. "S-so s-sorry, Ms. Raven. About your mother that is. A-and this whole situation. P-please, let us escort you and your boyfriend to Temple Azarath."

"Uh, I'm not her-"

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness." Raven was blushing madly at what he just said, but that put a bug in her ear. If Beast Boy was to pretend to be her boyfriend, that gave them an even better advantage of having to return to Earth. It kind of hurt her at the word _pretend. _

The officers nodded and went back to their vehicle. They turned on their lights and began to move, Raven driving after them. She snuck a glance at Beast Boy. He was staring at her. "Uh...R-rae...what's going on?"

She sighed. "OK, so I had a thought. If you were to act as my boyfriend, it would give us a further advantage in us going back home." Beast Boy had a puzzled look on his face.

"So...we need to, like, hug and hold hands and..." he gulped, most likely thinking of the events moments ago, "...kiss...and stuff?" His hands were shaking and his emotions were so jumbled up, she didn't exactly know how he felt.

She nodded. "Well...I wouldn't go as far as...kissing...but..." She paused, to make it seem like she was as reluctant as she thought he was, "if I have to hold hands and hug _you _to go back...I'll just have to deal with it." Her emoticlones in her head were probably throwing some insane rave in her head with as much noise and yelling they were making.

She looked at Beast Boy, expecting to see him blushing or nodding or something to that matter. But he wasn't. He was giving her a great big smirk. "Mmmhmmm," he said. "Alright, I get it. You just want to hook up with me!"

This made Raven make an over-exaggerated swerve to miss a light pole. "Wh-what!?" she screamed. She mustered all the willpower she could to keep from blushing. Love and Happy were screaming things like, 'yes, she does!' and 'just kiss her.' "Now let's get this straight. You and me are not a real couple. We probably will never be a real couple. Granted, I love you, but not in that way. I love you like I love the others, as my friends. Or even like family."

"Gee, Rae, I was kidding. I know that." He heard his voice falter. Was he sad about what she said? "By the way, I love you too...in a friendly way, though!" he said, waving his arms up in defense. He was blushing something crazy again.

Raven sighed to herself. She looked at Beast Boy, then back to the road, figuratively speaking. So Beast Boy was now her boyfriend. Just acting though. Although, she wondered if she could get rid of that word _'acting.' _Hmmmm.

* * *

**Well, here's another one down. **

**Raven and BB are connecting...and...they are a couple! Well, only pretending. Will they stop pretending? I don't know. We'll see.**

**Tell me how I'm doing, leave a review**


	8. Howling Laughter

Beast Boy sighed inwardly. Raven seemed to be kind of mad about something. At least, that's what he thought anyways. He glanced at her to see her staring forward, eyes locked on the back of the cop...car ship thing.

'What's she thinking?' he thought to himself. He put his hand to his chin and began to ponder the question. She could be thinking of how much she really hates him, or how annoying he is or how much of a huge screw up he is. But with that whole ordeal just a few minutes ago, he began to think about the more positive possibilities. Was it just his mind playing tricks on him earlier or were they really that close to sharing a kiss? Just that thought made him blush.

"Can you keep it down?" asked Raven out of the blue.

Beast Boy flinched. He wasn't talking so he figured it was his emotions she was referring to. "Oh...uh...s-sorry..."

"No. I don't want to hear it!"

"Jeez, sorry. I didn't mean-"

"Just shut up! You nearly cost me and Beast Boy our lives up there!" Raven yelled.

"Wha...?" Was she in her head? If so, why was she talking out loud?

"Yeah, you already said that. So what? Doesn't mean you can do that!"

Raven must really be upset at her emoticlones. Her yelling was hurting his sensitive ears. He knew what is was like inside her head since he and Cyborg had took an accidental field trip inside her mind. Although, he was glad because that's what made him realize they were indeed friends. And another plus is they helped her confront her own embodiment of her rage. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't and just left her there? He didn't want to think about it.

"Uh...Raven...? Hello, anyone there?" He waved his hand in front of her face. Somehow she didn't notice his hand but she could steer and watch where they were going without a flaw.

"Listen. I know I like him now. OK? Are you happy? Now, would you please be quiet! I need some peace for once." She shook her head and looked at Beast Boy, who was now blushing a deep red and looking out the opposite window, trying to be nonchalant. "Beast Boy?" she asked him.

He flinched again. "Oh, uh...y-yeah, Rae?"

"Are you sure you are willing to do this?" she asked rather seriously.

"Of course. I don't want you stay here!" And it sounded like she didn't want to stay either. She obviously liked some guy. She just said so. Who was he kidding? It was probably that fish boy, Aqualad. He saw how she got all googly eyed around him that one time.

"Well, I just didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. We could still just say you're a friend."

"No!" He internally slapped himself. He responded to that way too fast. Now, he'd have to explain himself. "I mean, uh...well, not only would both of us be crushed, but, uh, Starfire, Cyborg and Robin would be too. I just really want you to come back, so I'll do it. For you."

He watched as she looked at him. Her eyes were just so beautiful. But they just seemed...endless. Like she had some kind of reservoir of emotion that needed to be broken. "Thank you..." she finally said.

He gave her his signature toothy grin. "Hey, no problem." He turned forward. "Just so I know what might happen, where are we going and stuff...right now?"

Raven sighed. "We're going to the Temple of Azarath. That's where the emperor and all his advisers and monks are. He'll either be extremely happy or extremely terrified that I've returned. Either way, we should be treated respectfully."

"Wait wait, there's monks here? Oh man! Are they the ones that can't laugh? If so, I'm so gonna make them laugh."

Raven gave him a skeptical glance. "You, Beast Boy, are going to try and make men who haven't laughed pretty much since they were younger than us and you can barely make a kid laugh? I'd like to see that."

"Hey, hey. Don't throw me under the bus just yet. I've got some new material!"

"Oh joy...I'm shaking I'm so excited."

"I know you are! You wanna hear a joke?" he asked, just trying to mess with her a little.

"Oh, yes...I'd absolutely love to..." The way she used sarcasm made it seem like the most awesome thing in the world, even if it was kind of insulting.

"Alright. How do you make a tissue dance?" He asked, waiting for a response. When all she did was raise her eyebrow, he took that as a sign to continue. "You put a little boogie in it." He began to laugh his normal laugh as Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha ha, so funny." Beast Boy stopped and smiled at her.

"What did the ranch say to the boy who opened the fridge?"

"I do not know. Please, do tell me, Beast Boy."

"Close the door, I'm dressing."

This one made Raven smile. But she turned it into a smirk as to not encourage him from continue with his _amazing _jokes.

"Oh...I saw a smile." He grinned evilly at her.

Beast Boy got a mischievous thought in his head. He began to move closer, extending his arms.

"What are you doing..." Raven eyed his hands. He flipped on the autopilot mode and the steering stick disappeared from both sides. "Beast Boy...no...no!" Then he attacked!

He grabbed her sides and began to tickle wildly. "Aha! You _are _ticklish!"

"No, Beast Boy, stop it!" Raven was laughing uncontrollably. She was trying to push him off her, but he kept tickling her different spots. She was laughing so hard now.

Beast Boy kept going, laughing as hard as she was. He knew it was risky to make her laugh at all, but this hard, something could go seriously wrong. Luckily, he didn't see anything. So, he kept at it.

Suddenly, Raven bonked his head. He fell back, expecting to see an enraged looking girl. What he saw was similar, but not completely angry. She was breathing hard, still giggling, but the grin she was giving him made him nervous. "Rae..." She got on her knees and was getting ready to pounce. Beast Boy turned into a kitten and cowered away from her. Then, it was _her _turn to attack. She thrusted forward, tickling the kitty on his belly. Beast Boy turned back to normal, laughing hysterically. "Rae...Rae...oh gosh...n-no..." He kept laughing until tears were coming out and his sides hurt a little.

He soon realized he was tickling her back and they were having a _tickle fight. _What? No way. But it was true. He was actually having a tickle fight with _Raven. RAVEN. _Of all the people, it had to be the most emotionless person. But seeing her so happy and laughing just made his spirits soar.

Their squirming and thrashing made them hit a button that turned the cab into a small bedroom area. The small space swished around and Raven ended up on top of Beast Boy, both of them under the covers. All they could do was breath heavily and stare at each other, while blushing.

"Uh...s-sorry..." Suddenly, they heard a tap on the window. That mortified them both. The two officers were staring in with looks of confusing and embarrassment.

The two teens scrambled up and soon they were sitting in the normal cab, both red as stop signs. Each guard opened their doors and they stepped out and set eyes on the massive temple. "Uh, w-welcome, to the Temple of Azarath." Beast Boy's jaw dropped. It was awesome!

The temple was about the size of the White House but with sculptures of beings that resembled the Greek gods. The entire place was white with gilded artifacts here and there. There was no door so the stairs up to the entrance lead up to a room with paintings and mosaics of more important figures. But at the end was a statue similar to the one they hit coming into Azarath, but much bigger and made of all sorts of gemstones and precious metals. In the marble of each pillar were hand sculpted carvings of scenes and battles from Azarath's previous years, each one seemly delicate when, in reality, hard as diamond.

"Um...by the way, Ms. Raven...if you and your, uh, boyfriend," the officer stopped and glanced at Beast Boy, "wanted some, uh...alone time, there will most likely be a room set up for you later on."

Beast Boy heard this and blushed. He tried so hard not to, but he had just implied that they were about to have...eh, it didn't matter. But what did matter, to him at least, was that Raven said she liked some guy. After what just happened back there, he couldn't help but feel a little hopeful for himself. If he turned out to be the guy, he'd-

"Oh! Th-thank you..." She stopped and bowed to him. She turned and gestured for Beast Boy to step beside her. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "if we walk in there holding hands, we need to be as calm as we can or they'll suspect something. These old men are very cynical and suspicious, not to mention wildly eccentric."

Beast Boy nodded, the emotions and thoughts clearing his mind like a fog being lifted from the ground. "Got it." He offered her his hand, to which she a little too eagerly accepted. They waffled their hands together and marched into the main room.

* * *

**So, kinda took me a while to get this one. I was gone all week last week with zero internet on any device! But, it wasn't bad, it was church camp so it was amazingly awesome. **

**Beast Boy hears Raven yelling at herself! Or, her emoticlones which is...basically herself. Then they had a tickle fight? Yes, they did. **

**PS: to those of you who do not know what waffling means, it's where you interlock your hand with another persons and you lace your fingers together. Just a friendly tip. **


	9. Flashbacks, Pt 1

Beast Boy instinctively tighten his grip a little when he saw the head guys, the big wigs, the large and in charge dudes. There were some of those monks running around, doing whatever monks do. He'd have to chase them down and make them laugh later. Suddenly, he felt Raven stop so he stopped with her.

"What's this? Do my ancient eyes deceive me?" an old man said.

"Why? It cannot be!" said another old looking man, but shorter and whiter hair.

"Oh, but it is!" Enter from a door in the back of the room came a very young looking man. He was tall, muscular and his face seemed to be chiseled by angels. "My childhood friend, Ravey has returned home!" He broke into a run and extended his arms out for a hug, but Raven used her magic and blocked him, causing him to slide to the ground in pain.

"Not now, Jacobi!" yelled a more powerful looking man, with big arms, a broad chest, wearing a crown, royal robes, and holding a golden scepter. "Raven, I'm so very sorry about your loss. Arella was a kind, gentle soul. She wouldn't hurt a fly, unless that fly was threatening her family, friends or her home." The big man opened his arms as if _he _wanted a hug. But this time, Raven let go of his hand and flew up to the man, getting enveloped in his giant grip. Beast Boy probably would've felt jealous if it weren't for a thought he had. If they tried to force them to stay, he'd hate to get on the big man's bad side.

"It's good to see you, Amos."

"Wow, have you turned into a fine young woman. I hardly recognize you. If it weren't for that chakra on your forehead, I probably wouldn't have." He gave a hearty laugh. Then he glared at Beast Boy, which nearly made him pee himself. But then, his glare turned soft into kind of curious look. "So, Raven, who is your friend down there?"

Raven motioned for him to come. But he couldn't fly! What did she think, he was a superhero? Oh, wait a minute. He was. He wanted to impress them by turning into something majestic, but all he could think about was Raven. That's it. He turned into a raven a flew up to her, landing on her arm. Gasps of surprise erupted out of the elders there, as well as Amos. "This is...I'm sorry, I don't think I know his real name."

Amos clapped and a pedestal appeared for Beast Boy to stand on. He hopped off Raven's arm and changed back into his human form. "My name is Garfield Mark Logan, sir. But I go by Beast Boy, my superhero name." He stuck his hand out. Amos eagerly took it and squeezed a man's squeeze.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my boy! I take it you are a friend of Raven's? Well, judging by your entrance and the shirt you are wearing, I'd say something more than just friends, am I right?" He slapped Beast Boy on the back, possibly breaking a few bones.

Beast Boy blushed. That's right, he was still wearing the 'I 3 Raven' T-shirt. "Heh, you'd be right on that one...Amos, is it?"

"Oh, yes, how rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Amos Vanguard, Emperor of Azarath, Leader of the most might army in all of the universe, and Father of that little punk down there, Jacobi."

"Hey, I'm not a punk! I can take you, old man!"

"Jacobi, you may be 21 now, but I am still your father and I can still kick your ass!" He cleared his throat. "Sorry, I must remain peaceful. Tell me, when are you two tying the knot, as it were?"

Raven had moved to Beast Boy's side at some point. Their faces were glowing red at Amos's question. "Uh...well..."

"Nonsense! I was just fooling!" He laughed again. Then his face grew serious. "But, on a more serious note, your mother's funeral will be held tomorrow at high morning tomorrow. I hope you brought more, uh...appropriate attire than this." He gestured to their current clothes. After they nodded, he continued. "Wonderful. Now, one more matter of business before you are free to...frolic and twiddle your thumbs. Where are you two staying?"

Beast Boy looked at Raven. When she shrugged at him, he replied, "Heh, we really don't have a place, unless we sleep in our ship." He gave Amos his signature toothy grin.

"Absolutely not! You will stay at my house! My wife, Gloria, and I would be happy to provide a room. After all, we have many, many rooms to spare in that flamboyant mansion she thinks she needs."

"Hey! Do I not get a say in this?" yelled Jacobi, now at one of the thrones floating beside his father's.

"NO! You do not! You are a prince! When you wear this crown I have on my head, then you may decide and have all the say's you want! But until then, keep your mouth shut!"

Beast Boy kind of tuned them out. Their arguing was just sooooo boring. Having nothing else to do, he let his eyes wander. Monks in funny outfits with funny haicuts were dashing around, talking to each other in a language that sounded like one of Raven's spells. Well, they were in her home world. What did he expect? He snuck a quick glance at Raven. She seemed as unenthusiastic as he was.

Suddenly, he felt a very unpleasant feeling go down his spine. He looked to the men sitting around them. They were giving him looks of fear and disgust. Seriously? Amos was being kind and all these jokers hated them? Then, he met eye contact with Jacobi. He wasn't talking, just staring at him with an eyebrow raised. He noticed that everyone was now staring at him. He felt Raven nudge his arm. "Beast Boy...he asked you a question."

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry. I didn't hear you..."

Amos raised his eyebrow. "No worries. I asked, how did you get those changing powers? It was simply magnificent how you changed into a raven and flew up here!"

Oh, man. They had just asked him a very personal question. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he thought back to past events. All the poachers and terrifying animals. Raven reached over and grabbed his hand. She probably felt his sudden despair. "Well...It happened when I was really little. I don't really remember much." Truth is, he did remember it. He remember each and every bit, despite how young he was. How could he forget. He tried his hardest to prevent the frown from forming.

"Well, that's quite a bummer. We were hoping to learn more about your gift. That is, if you'd let us." Amos seemed hopeful. What was he saying?

Suddenly, Beast Boy passed out, Raven barely catching him before he fell the 15 or something feel below.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, are you okay? Hey..." Raven was extremely worried. But Beast Boy would know that if he were awake.

* * *

_Beast Boy was somewhere else. _

_"Hey, shut up in there! If I hear another peep, I'll kill you right now!" yelled a man with an Australian accent. There was a little lion cub that whimpered every now and then. Beast Boy could hear it. And he knew why the cub was so sad. He and that precious cub had more in common than they knew. They were both in cages, they were both terrified, and they both had watched their parents get killed. The officer said it was an accident that their boat crashed. He said he was just in shock of the whole ordeal. It was no accident. He saw the men, the guns, he heard the shots and saw and felt the blood of his parents. _

_Beast Boy cried. Silently, as to not bring the man's attention to himself. He hated the man. Oh, if he had the power, he'd free all the captured animals and kill every last poacher. He tear them apart! _

_But then, he shook his head. Why was he thinking such violent things? And even if he somehow had the power to, he was far too young to do anything serious. He was caught and there was nothing he could do. _

_Suddenly, the mean Australian man walked in and shook his cage. "Aye! Wake up, you little bastard. Time for you to be useful!" He reached in the cage and grabbed ahold of the collar they put around his neck. "Get any ideas and I'll beat the life out of you! I'll squeeze your throat until your brain explodes like a bomb! You got that?" _

_Beast Boy nodded, the tears flowing from his eyes._

_"Good." The man carried him outside in the rain. He had no clue what day it was, what time it was or how long he'd been in that miserable cage. Even though it was probably for a horrible reason, he was a little glad to be able to stretch out his legs. Without warning, the man threw him on the ground. Not dropped him, literally _threw _him on the ground. Beast Boy let out a shriek of agony. He landed on his wrist and judging by the way it was bent, it was undoubted broken. _

_"Damn it! What the hell?" Another man, much like the first, with an Australian accent, but with blond hair instead of brunette. "You're damagin' our haul! The old crab may not want him now the broke his bloody wrist!" He walked over and punched the other guy clear in the throat. "Get out of my sight before I gut you like the fish you are!" The other guy nodded, holding his throat, and walked away. The other man turned to Beast Boy and squatted down next to him.. "Sorry 'bout that, little guy. He's a bit of a dick, in case you couldn't tell. Lemme see your wrist." Beast Boy was a little reluctant about showing another bad man his wrist. But, not wanting to be punched in the throat like the brunette guy, he did as he was told. "Well, it's broken, alright. We got about quarter of an hour. Come on, let's get that thing fixed." He stood and offered his hand. Not thinking, he stuck the hand out with his broken wrist. The man raised his eyebrow. "The other arm." He stuck the other arm up and was pulled up with a lot of force. _

_"Now, not all guys are like me. Others would say 'don't ever fight, stay put, obey your captors' but not me. The name's Melbourne O'Reilly. I'm probably the nicest, well, I guess poacher would be the word, that you'll ever meet." He brought him to a jeep and set the tailgate down. Then, he bent over and put him on the tailgate. "You're not much of a talker. You got a name?" _

_"G-garfield," he stuttered out. _

_"Well, pleasure to meet ya, Garfield. Never met anybody with green skin, green hair and pointy ears before. Guess there's a first for everything." He reached over and took his broken wrist. "Sorry, mate, this is gonna hurt a little." Without the chance to protest, O'Reilly turned the wrist back straight. Beast Boy let out a small cry, but not near as big as when he broke it. "See? Wasn't so bad. Sorry we ain't got a cast, but this'll have to do." He checked his watch. "Crikey, we better get back to the helipad. That old guy might be here any moment." Beast Boy looked at the temporary splint on his arm. He couldn't move his wrist at all. Good thing too. Even if he was able to move it, he didn't want to move it. _

_He hopped down. O'Reilly smiled and gestured for him to come on. "So, Garfield, the word around here is that you've got special powers." Beast Boy nodded. "Well, then..." O'Reilly looked around, "let's see it!" Beast Boy wasn't sure if he could do it. He'd only done it twice and he was excited and in danger those times. But, he needed to try sometime. He took a deep breath and imagined being a tiger. He closed his eyes, felt a few twitches, and opened his eyes again, seeing the world in a different way. He looked at O'Reilly and growled. What? He'd done it! He was a tiger! Then, he changed back to see a bewildered O'Reilly. "Good on ya, mate! That was something I've never ever seen before! One second, I was looking at you, a small boy and the next, a green tiger staring at me like it's lunch time! That's some power, lad." Suddenly, he leaned close to Beast Boy's ear. "Listen, I'm really a secret agent infiltrating the poacher scene, trying to get intel on a big poaching boss, Miguel de la Rosa. I'd suggest, when things get bad, and they most certainly will, you turn into some kind of animal, and haul ass outta here! Got that?" Beast Boy nodded. Suddenly, his now sensitive ears picked up on the 'chug-chug-chug' sound of a helicopter near by. Well, maybe not all that near since he had animal like hearing. _

* * *

Suddenly, Beast Boy shot up. He was breathing heavy and sweat was dripping off of him. He heard a flush and saw Raven come out of the bathroom. When she saw him awake, she gasped and ran over to him, using her actual legs. "Beast Boy, are you alright?" she asked, the worry dripping from her voice.

He shook his head back and forth, trying to rid himself of the groggy feeling. "Yeah...I'm fine. What happened?" he asked her.

"We were talking to Amos. He asked you about studying your powers. Then, you just fainted. No warning." She put her hand on his. "But before you did, I did sense the same feeling I feel from you now." Beast Boy looked at her with big eyes. "Beast Boy, tell me what's bothering you."

* * *

**I decided to hammer out another chapter today. After all, what good is a day off if you don't use it! **

**So they meet some new people, Beast Boy has a flashback and Raven is worried sick! What a day. **

**Review, possibly?**


	10. Dinner Party

"I...I can't..." Beast Boy said. His face was pointed downward in a frown. He just wasn't ready to tell anyone just yet. He couldn't. It was...it was really painful.

"Beast Boy...if you don't tell someone, it will eat you alive. Trust me, I know all too well." Those words struck a cord in him. If anyone of his friends new pain, Raven sure would've been one of them. Then again, Robin lost his parents, Cyborg lost most of his body in some freak accident and Starfire nearly lost her home world. I guess all of them were like a band of misfits after all. Kind of interesting to think about. It's like fate wanted them all to be together.

"Rae...I...I've never told anyone...I...don't know if I can." He thought back to that flashback of his. He remembered bits and pieces of it, but it was like he was reliving it again. It's like something wanted him to remember it now.

"If you're not ready to talk about it, I understand. But I suggest you do." Beast Boy smiled. Raven seemed really sympathetic on this matter. She seemed sincere on helping him.

"Thanks Rae."

She smiled at him. "You're welcome. Now come on, they invited us down for dinner and it would be rude if we didn't show up you know? They might...suspect us of something..." When he saw her face turn red, his own face did the same.

"Oh...alright. Uh, we better change into something else. I'm sure this isn't exactly appropriate." She nodded. She used her magic to grab some clothes and went into the bathroom.

"I'll change in here. You can change...out here I guess." He nodded this time, his face still red.

A few minutes later, they were both in more appropriate attire. "I guess we'll just have to go like this. We don't have any of them fancy robes like they do. At least I don't, do you?"

"Ha, you're funny. No, I don't." She was wearing a nice, green shirt and jeans, with her normal boots. He was pretty much the same, except his shirt was purple. Well, if they were trying to look like a couple, they were doing a good job.

"Uh...Rae, if I tell that Amos guy no to studying my powers, what will he do?" he was just a little nervous at the large man. Well, who wouldn't be. If he was the emperor, who wouldn't be just a little afraid of him.

"Amos isn't the kind to get mad. I think he'd respect your decision. But Jacobi has a bit of a temper. I'd watch out for him."

"Seriously? I need to watch out for that brat?"

"Yes. He may be stupid, but still. He has a power like you've never seen." Raven was looking him in the eye without wavering. She was dead serious about this. Beast Boy was still a little skeptical.

They began to walk downstairs to the dining room. "Mmhmm. What is this "power I've never seen before" anyways?" he said, a little mockingly.

"Would you like to find out, green one." Jacobi just appeared in front of them out of nowhere. Beast Boy jumped but Raven just remained calm and collected. Jacobi turned to Raven. "Oh, Ravey, it's been far too long. We must catch up."

"Maybe at dinner we could. That's where we're headed."

"Splendid. You go on ahead. I want to have a chat with your man friend here. That is, if he doesn't mind."

"Nah, bro. I don't mind."

"Oh. Alright then, _bro. _We'll see in a few, Ravey." She waved at them, sending Beast Boy one last glance before walking down the hallway.

"So...Garfield, was it?" Jacobi started.

"Eh, just call me Beast Boy. I don't much like my real name."

"Whatever suits you. Now then, for what I wanted to talk about."

Beast Boy leaned against the wall on his shoulder, crossing his arms. "Alright. I'm all ears."

Suddenly, Jacobi's eyes began to glow red. "Listen. I don't know much about you, but I do know you're not the one for Raven to be with. That honor belongs to me."

Was this punk really saying this? "Oh, really? You think you're the one Raven wants, too?" he asked, clearly pushing the prince's buttons.

"You dare insult me? I am a Prince! You are nothing but a common mongrel. A plebeian."

Beast Boy didn't know what plebeian meant, but he did know what _mongrel _meant. "Hey, I didn't do anything to you. I don't know what you're problem is, but you just need to back off. Raven is with me, whether your highly annoying highness likes it."

The glowing red in his eyes grew in intensity. "I'd watch your tone. I'd hate to report you attacking me and I being forced to kill you."

Beast Boy got up off the wall. He stepped closer. His primal side was screaming at him to kill this challenger. He was trying to take his mate. Wait, what? His mate? He'd worry about that later. "Is that a threat?"

"A prince does not threaten. He promises."

Beast Boy smirked. "We'll see about that. Now, I have to get back to _my _girlfriend. She's probably waiting for me." He stepped around the taller guy and began to walk down the hallway.

He heard Jacobi growl. "Listen, Beast. You may be her boyfriend, but I am her oldest, childhood friend."

Beast Boy stopped. Did he just call him beast? Oh, that made him furious, but he didn't show it. "Well, I've saved her from Trigon, helped her conquer her emotions and been there for her throughout these years when she needs someone. Where were you?" With that, he left, leaving a fuming Jacobi to himself.

Jacobi growled again, punching the wall, a hole forming where he hit it. "Mark my words, green one. Raven will indeed be mine!"

Beast Boy walked into the dining room, seeing a large table with all sorts of food. All the way from chicken, pork and beef to a wide variety of fruits and vegetables. Now that was more to his liking. "Ah, Gar-, I mean, Beast Boy! Please, come and sit. We have plenty of vegetarian delights."

"Don't mind if I do!" He ran over and sat next to Raven. "Wow, this all looks fresh and delicious. Is all this home grown?"

"Why yes! Right out in the back there we have our own garden. Of course, we do still love our meat, but I won't go into that."

Beast Boy smiled at Amos. He took the liberty of helping himself. He got a little bit of everything, his plate ending up being piled pretty high. "You sure you can eat all that?" asked Raven.

"Come on, you know me. I bet I can."

"Just asking. I can never tell with you." He winked at her and began eating. Man, it was good! Everything was wholesome and without all that preservative crap.

"So, Beast Boy, Raven tells me you are superheroes back on Earth. That must be pretty difficult."

Beast Boy swallowed the food currently in his mouth. "Well, it can be. There's all these wackos and villains that just show up. Every now and then, we'll have a really hard villain, but we've came out on top so far." Beast Boy smiled triumphantly at Raven. She returned it, but not near as big as his toothy one.

"Marvelous!" Amos took a turkey drumstick and bit a big chunk of meat from it. "Just a wild guess, but do you not eat meat because you've been most of the animals people eat frequently?"

"You said it, big man."

Amos laughed. "Your dialogue is most amusing. Very...hip? Is that how you say it? Oh, it doesn't matter. Where is that son of mine?"

Jacobi came in, his eyes their normal blue color. "Sorry, father. I had some important princely business to attend to." He sat down on the other side of the table, across from Raven. Him and Beast Boy locked eyes for a moment. "So, what are the hot topics of tonight's feast?" he asked everyone at the table, being only Amos, Beast Boy, and Raven for that time.

"We were just talking about the successes of the Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans? Sounds like a bunch of posers." Jacobi picked up some of the food and began eating.

"Posers? Heavens no! It's Raven and Beast Boy's team back on Earth. They sound quite good."

"Ha. I would wager they're just stories."

"Actually, they aren't." Raven took a sip of something, most likely tea. "You should know me by now and know that I don't lie."

Jacobi gave an expressionless stare her way. Beast Boy eyed him while taking a drink of his...whatever it was. Jacobi's stare shifted to Beast Boy. It grew a little hostile, the red peaking through again.

Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's, most likely sensing the animosity the two shared. "Really, Jacobi? You think these two are weak and defenseless? What's that? You say they couldn't even beat a baby? Why I never!" Amos said loudly.

"What? I never said that!"

"I've got an idea," Beast Boy said. "We should have a competition to see who is... _weak _and _defenseless." _

"Now, boys. No need for such violence," said a woman walking in.

"Gloria!" Amos got up and pulled the seat by his at the head of the table out for the woman. She smiled and sat.

"Oh, Amos. Always the gentleman."

"Beast Boy, I'd like you to meet my wife, Gloria."

"Nice to meet you," he said to her.

"The pleasure's all mine." She turned her eyes to her son. "Nice of you to show up for dinner tonight, Jacobi."

"Pfft. Spare me, mother." He rolled his eyes and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth.

"You don't have to be so rude. We have guests."

Beast Boy stood up. "And I don't like the way you speak to her."

"It's quite alright. He'll be out of the house before too long if he keeps it up." Gloria stretched. She watched Beast Boy sit down. The way Raven and him whispered to each other and the worried expression on Raven's face said it all. "My, my. Raven, you didn't tell me that this polite young man was your boyfriend."

Raven blushed. Beast Boy liked it when Raven blushed. She looked so darn cute when she did. "Y-yeah."

"Well, he's very handsome. Looks like you picked a good one."

"Uh, I'm right here, honey," said Amos.

"I know." She smiled at her husband.

* * *

A bit later, after everyone had finished, Raven and Beast Boy stood to leave. "Well, I guess we'll go to bed now. I guess...tomorrow's the day, right? Of...the funeral?"

Amos nodded. "You two get some rest. We'll wake you up with plenty of time to get ready, that is, only if we need to."

"Thank you. Come on, BB. Let's go." She looked at Jacobi and waffled her fingers with Beast Boy.

He smiled at the group and left with Raven, letting go of her hand and putting her arm around her waist as they walked upstairs, making the prince bend the fork he was currently eating with.

"I guess...we have to sleep in the same bed..." said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded. "Uh...yeah..." He normally slept in his boxers, with nothing else, but he figured he'd better wear some basketball shorts or something. "Uh...d-do you mind if I sleep without a shirt?" he asked the pale girl beside him, a blush staining his cheeks.

Raven blushed. "N-no...that's fine. As long as you wear pants or shorts." They were supposed to sell it. Sleeping in the same bed would be a big help.

Beast Boy would have to deal with it. But he did notice something about his primal side that scared him. His primal side thought of Raven as his mate. That could be a problem. Maybe that side of him didn't think they were pretending. Maybe it force him to try and do..._more_ with her.

"Beast Boy?" He looked over at Raven. She had a worried look. "You okay? I thought you blacked out again."

"Oh...sorry Rae. I was just thinking." She walked over and hugged him. That kind of surprised him. "Rae?" She looked up at him.

"Are you...getting closer to talking about it...?"

He hugged her back and whispered to her, "I'll get there. No worries."

With that, they changed, brushed their teeth, and got into the bed. They were both feeling a bit awkward, but eventually they succumbed to their joint warmth and found sleep.

* * *

**Well, that's that. Another chapter done and gone. In case you're wondering, I'm going to make a bunch of flashback chapters and space them out, not necessarily all in a pattern. I thought that was important to tell.****  
**

**So Jacobi is obsessed with Raven. Beast Boy doesn't like Jacobi. Jacobi feels the same way. Raven is caught in the middle. What on Azarath will happen?!**

**I'd love you forever if I got a review**


	11. Flashbacks, Pt 2

Nighttime. It was quiet. Yeah, it _was _quiet. Beast Boy was tossing and turning. He was stuck in his flashbacks again.

* * *

_"Alright, kiddo. I'm starting to hear the chopper. Sorry 'bout this, but I gotta tie you up. You know, to sell it." He tied a rope around his neck. "Oh, and if I do bad things to you, I apologize in advance. I really don't mean it." Beast Boy nodded, fearing the next few moments that might happen. _

_The rain hadn't let up at all. In fact, it was coming down a little harder since he was brought outside. His wrist hurt. That stupid man didn't have to throw him. Why did people hate him? _

_Suddenly, the chopper came into view over the trees, blowing leaves and stuff everywhere. The bad Australian guy and two other guys came out and stood next to O'Reilly. They noticed how he tied the rope around Beast Boy's neck and laughed. "That's nice job there, mate. That weak little bastard ain't going no where now."_

_O'Reilly sighed. "Do you feel the need to say such harsh things all the time?" _

_"What? You got a soft spot now?" asked the mean Australian._

_"Not at all. I'm just sick and tired of all your blasphemy. And if you gotta problem with me, anything at all, let's just settle this right now." _

_"Shut the hell up, you two! Miguel de la Rosa is here!" said one of the other guys. "You guys take care of him. I need to finish some shit."_

_The chopper began to lower down on the helipad, spewing the rain everywhere. Beast Boy was cold. All he had on were some filthy cargo shorts and the shredded remains of his once favorite shirt. Oh, how he wished that they'd never ever heard about that stupid green monkey. Then he'd never have gotten bit. If he never got bit, he would never have had Sakutia(1). As the pattern continues, if he'd never gotten Sakutia, he wouldn't be here. But his wishing had been cut short. The chopper landed, the blades immediately starting to slow down. Before they stopped however, a large looking man stepped out, followed by two other equally large men. He had one what seemed to be a crocodile skin vest with a khaki shirt underneath, khaki shorts going just below his knees, working, lace boots and he wore a flat brimmed hat with all manner of teeth lining the side of the dome. His face, arms and legs were scarred terribly. He had a thick, black mustache that consumed his upper lip and curled upwards at the sides. "Hola, amigos." _

_"It's about damn time you got here! We've been waiting hours for ya!" said the mean Australian guy. _

_"For pete sake, Lachlan, shut up. Sorry 'bout his rudeness. You must be Miguel de la Rosa?" O'Reilly stuck his hand out. _

_The large man took it and shook it. "Si, that's me. I have heard about this green monkey. Is it true? Es el mono realmente verde?" _

_"Uh...pardon me?" _

_"Forgive me. I tend to mix my espa__ñ__ol with my inglés. But enough chitchat. Where is my prize?" Miguel looked at Beast Boy. "Ah, here his." He walked over and picked him up by his arms. "He's thin. Do you not feed him?" he asked O'Reilly._

_"Don't look at me. Lachlan is the one that should've been feeding him. He's also the guy that broke his wrist." _

_Miguel went wide eyed. He set him down and grabbed the wrist in the now soaking wet splint. He muttered something very fast in Spanish. "You idiot! I asked for a specimen in healthy condition! And yet you starve him to death, break him and you probably did worse. If we didn't come as soon as we had, you probably would have raped him!" Those words caused the other guys to laugh. "I will not pay the $50,000 for him now. I will pay half. That makes $25,000."_

_"Now hold on there, Speedy Gonzales. You promised that if what we had was authentic, you'd pay us fifty grand. Well, we've kept our end of the bargain, now pay up." _

_The two men standing behind Miguel brought out AK-47's from within their jackets. Miguel pulled out pearl-handled Colt .45 revolver and pointed it at Lachlan. "I don't think so, señor. You did not keep your bargain end. I shouldn't pay you at all, but I am in a generous mood. I will pay you half of our original deal. If not, we will kill you all, take him," he pointed at Beast Boy, "and we will leave and not even look back." _

_About that time, the other guy came out, carrying the lion cub from before. It looked mad. It began to squirm. _

_Lachlan growled. "Fine. Just give us the damn money and get the hell out of here." _

_Suddenly, O'Reilly brought out a glock, firing two shots in the chests of the men in the back. Then he turned and knocked out the other guy behind him and Lachlan. _

_Beast Boy saw this as his chance. He reached up and grabbed the gun from Miguel de la Rosa. Miguel yelled in frustration. He kicked Beast Boy, sending him flying into the man with the cub, the gun still in his hands. He hit the man, the gun firing and sending a bullet through the guy's eye. Beast Boy stared at him, stunned. "Get moving, kid!" he heard O'Reilly yell. He snapped out of his stupor. _

_He stuck the gun in his pocket. He stood up and ran, the lion cub taking off after him. All he could hear behind him were gun shots and yelling. _

* * *

Beast Boy woke with a start. He was breathing heavy. He tried to sit up, but realized something was holding him down. That's when he remembered where they were and the situation they were in. He looked at Raven in the bed beside him. Actually, she was more on his side now. Well, that was still partially incorrect. More like on _him. _Her head was on his shoulder and her arm was across his bare chest. He blushed something awful. But there was also some other detail that added to it. Her legs were wrapped up in his, but her right knee was on a certain spot. Just thinking about it made him want to...no! He couldn't do that! No no no! He had to use all of his willpower to keep it at bay. That's when he remembered another important detail. She was hardly wearing any bottoms. Booty shorts was what she put on before bed and her bare legs wrapped up in his were just so soft. He really wanted to get up and walk off his latest flashback incident, but seeing as his *cough cough* _girlfriend _was tangled in him, he just decided to stay put. He got an idea in his skull. He took a risk and put his arm around her and pulled her a little closer. He tensed up when she began to move. All she did was move closer to him. He smiled and snuggled up to her. If anyone back at home found out, they'd never let him live it down. He just shrugged to himself and tried to get back to sleep, the sweet scent of lavender making it easier.

Morning came a little faster than he thought it would. Not surprising him in the slightest, Raven was already up and about. She was probably getting ready to eat breakfast. He yawned and stretched. He sat up and immediately began scanning the room for Raven. That's when his keen ears picked up the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

"Looks like she's in the shower. I better take one after she's done." He would've probably watched TV if they had one here. No TV though. He got out of bed and stretched again. He went over to his bag and dug out one of his comic books he brought. It was an ultra-rare one that he'd managed to get from one of his big fans. Luckily, all he wanted for it was Beast Boy's autograph on a the first issue of a brand new comic book about him and the other Teen Titans. Sounded like a good deal.

He sat down on the bed and began to read. It was easy for him to get into comics. He thought he heard the water stop running. He really didn't care. He was engulfed in the story. That is until heard the door creak just a little bit. That was just enough to drag his eyes away from the page. And what he saw through the crack made him nearly get a nose bleed.

Raven had just stepped out of the shower...without a towel. "Oh...my...gosh!" he squealed. It was the most incredibly embarrassing thing that could happen. And yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away. Suddenly, Raven screamed and slammed the door shut. Oh no. She must have picked up on his emotions. Oh jeez. He was sure in for it now.

* * *

**So, just a guess here, but I'm pretty sure that it's the end of this chapter. **

**(1) Sakutia is the disease Beast Boy got when he was younger. That's basically what gave him his powers. So now you know.**

**Speaking of Beast Boy, he had another flashback and he'd seen Rae-Rae stepping out of the shower...what did that scream mean? Hmmm...**


	12. Morning Mayhem

Raven woke up early that morning. She tried to sit up and stretch, but found herself in an odd predicament. She was currently trapped in Beast Boy's arms. More like cradled instead of trapped. She blushed. She couldn't let him know. Had she moved over to his side during the night? No, it couldn't be. That's just wrong. And yet it felt so right.

Instead of possibly waking him, she teleported out of his grasp. She turned and looked at his cute, sleeping face. Oh, someday she could tell him that and it actually be from her and not an act. Thinking about that would only make her depressed. She sighed and grabbed a towel, heading for the bathroom.

A bit later, she stepped out of the shower, feeling very refreshed. Although today was a very important day, she still felt unusually lighthearted. She stopped and looked at her naked frame in the mirror. She knew that Beast Boy looked at her. Apparently, she had the goods that he liked. Speaking of which, she turned to see if he happened to be awake.

When she turned around, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It just made her want to scream. So she did. She screamed. The gigantic hairy spider crawled up the wall. She grabbed the nearest thing, which happened to be the tube of toothpaste, and threw it at the spider. The door slammed shut and the spider fell to the floor, but it was still alive. It turned it's eight eyes on her and seemed to hiss with anger. It began it's deadly voyage to come and bite her or lay eggs in her ears. Raven shrieked. "Beast Boy! Get in here!" She quickly grabbed her towel and threw it on.

Beast Boy barged in. "What!? What is it?!"

"The spider! Kill it kill it!" Beast Boy looked at the spider. It was no bigger than his pinky nail.

"Rae, it's just a little spider. I thought you were dying in here the way you screamed!"

Raven came down from the ceiling she'd been up against. "S-so it won't hurt me?" she asked him, rather girly.

"No, it won't hurt you. It's just a common house spider." Beast Boy let the spider crawl on his finger. She watched him turn and put it outside on the balcony. She let out a sigh of relief. She hated spiders. Hated them with a fiery passion. Thank Azar Beast Boy was here to get rid of that one. It was lucky to have escaped with it's filthy little life. "So, are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself cowering away from that enormous spider did you?" Beast Boy teased her.

"Shut up. I'm fine. I just...don't like spiders."

"Yeah, I could kinda guess."

Raven rubbed her temples. Her emoticlones were going bonkers. Every time she saw a spider, they'd do the same thing. All of them would freak out and start shouting and screaming like a bunch of banshees. "Well, as much as I like spending time with you, I really should get dressed. I'm not exactly dressed for a funeral." She watched Beast Boy basically check her out. She tried her hardest not to and failed at blushing. She was nothing but a freaking towel. He could probably make out every detail! "Hey! Get out!" She pushed him out the door and shut it. The nerve of that boy.

"S-sorry Rae...I, uh, well, um...n-never mind...wait! I, uh, n-need to take a shower. C-can we switch spots?" she heard him say through the door.

"Alright fine. I'm coming out. Don't even think about looking at me." She grabbed her dirty clothes and opened the door to see Beast Boy covering his eyes like a little kid. She giggled at the sight. "You didn't need to do that. But anyways, you can go in now." Beast Boy turned around to grab some underwear and stuff from his bag, but mistakenly grabbed Raven's towel. The towel fell to the floor, earning in a shout of protest from Raven. "Hey!" Suddenly, Beast Boy was punched into the bathroom, Raven throwing his clothes in there with him. Beast Boy's eyes opened just fast enough to see Raven's backside and the door slamming shut.

Raven quickly put on her undergarments just in case he needed to come back out. She sat on the edge of the bed. Her emotions were spiraling out of control. She was getting better about controlling them, but didn't mean she didn't have to meditate. Deciding she needed a quick session, she sat on the bed, crossing her legs. She began to chant her mantra, slowly hovering in the air.

She could feel those pesky emotions slowing down until they were at a manageable degree. Sometime during her meditation, she heard the water in the bathroom turn on and then later turn off. She wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed. At that point, she didn't care. She hadn't meditated in a while and it was probably over due.

Beast Boy walked out, looking sharp in his funeral attire. She opened her eyes and a small gasp escaped her lips. "Wow...you actually look nice."

Beast Boy blushed. "Heh, thanks. Are you gonna wear that?"

She looked down. She was still in her bra and panties. "Oh! I need to get dressed!" But Beast Boy did look good. "Hey, I thought you were going to bring the blue jeans."

"Oh, yeah I was, but the zipper was broke. It sucked majorly."

"Those aren't the black jeans you showed me. Where did you get those?"

"Oh, I thought I did. I found these in the bottom of my pants drawer. I think the faded look looks good with this shirt and my shoes. What do you think?"

Raven looked at the purple shirt they found for him. It looked a little snug on him, but it brought out his eyes, as well as the rest of him. The new jeans were as he said. They were black, but faded a little bit to where they had a gray look to them. It seemed to fit pretty good. Then there were his prized green Vans. Okay, I know what you're thinking. Did Raven think he was hot? Yes. The answer is yes.

"Well, you look good. I still need to put on my dress." She grabbed the dress and the dreaded heels. She began to put it on, feeling it hug her curves. The black designs were just so pretty. Starfire had said it could be used for casual wear too, but Raven wasn't exactly sure about that. She just shrugged it off and began to fix her hair. Not knowing what to do with it, she just curled it slightly and let it hang down. Going against her previous instincts, she had let her hair grow a little longer. It was still no where as long as Star's but it was still plenty long for her. It reached about right below her shoulder blades. Beast Boy, being the joking gentleman that he is, had been the first one to notice her not cutting her hair short. He'd given her a compliment that was ultimately the determining factor in her making the decision to keep it a little longer.

Raven felt some strong emotion rising up towards her. There was only one person who could have that much emotion. Well, here on Azarath anyways. She heard the knock on the door to their room. When Beast Boy answered it, she heard Amos say, "Good morning, Beast Boy! My my, you look dashing today. Where is your gorgeous girlfriend? She must be about ready."

"Oh, she's just finishing up in the bathroom. She should be out pretty soon," she heard Beast Boy say. He didn't even waver when Amos called her his girlfriend. Hmmm, that made her wonder.

Finishing up her primping, she slipped on the heels and walked out. The boys both looked at her. Amos smiled a big smile. On the other hand, Beast Boy's jaw was hanging open. "Wow, Raven. You look...amazing."

"That she does! She inherited her mother's good looks."

Beast Boy walked over to her. "Actually, I think beautiful would fit her better."

Raven blushed. She put her hands behind her back like a little school girl that had just gotten been called pretty. She looked at the ground. And then to Beast Boy. He had his signature toothy grin, mixed with a sensitive element that made her melt. Something about that compliment was off. It didn't sound like acting. Could he really have meant that? "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"Come on, Rae." He reached for her hand. She took his and waffled her fingers. Amos watched them and smiled.

"Come along, you two love birds. Time to go. Oh, one quick thing before we go. I need a picture of this." Amos brought out a camera and snapped a photo of the two. "Ah, there we go." He turned and motioned for them to follow.

They did, Raven squeezing Beast Boy's hand a bit tighter.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Earth, we find the three Titans seemingly absent from the story. "Oh dang oh dang oh dang..." muttered Cyborg as he walked in the common room.

"What seems to be of the troubling, friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire.

"Oh, I done it now, Star! I can't believe I did that!"

"Um...forgive me, but I don't know what you are talking about."

Cyborg sat down on the couch, Starfire sitting beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Silkie crawled on Cyborg's lap. Cyborg sighed. "You know that ship Raven and BB took?" She nodded. "Well, when I was tuning it up for them to take, I took off a part that's extremely necessary for space travel."

"And that would be?" Starfire asked, picking up Silkie.

Cyborg brought a tiny computer chip. "This little chip is what regulates the warp drive. Without it, it could overheat and stop working. Or worse, it could explode. Oh dang, they could die because my stupid mistake."

"Hey, do not fret. Did you not say that if something happened, it would send a signal back? Have you detected that signal yet?"

Cyborg checked his arm. Luckily, nothing had been detected. "You're right, Star. I guess I'm overreacting. I'm sure they'll be fine. And if it comes down to it, we can find them. I believe we can."

"You are most welcome. And yes, I believe we could." Starfire smiled and lifted up Silkie. Silkie made his little noise and puked in Starfire's hair.

* * *

**Another chapter, go for launch!**** Yeehaw!  
**

**Anyways, there is a lot of moments in this chapter. And I felt the need to switch back to Rae-Rae's point of view. It's been a while since I did that. **

**Um, leave a review, that is, only if you want to...**


	13. The Day of the Funeral, Pt 1

Raven and Beast Boy made their way downstairs, Amos following them in the rear. The realization of the situation was actually starting to get to her. This was her own mother's funeral. Actually thinking about that fact made her sad. She'd barely even talked to her mom, even when she lived with her back here on Azarath. She moved from holding Beast Boy's hand to wrapping her arm around his. "Rae, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just sad." Beast Boy looked at her with knowing eyes. Oh those green pools filled with so much emotion. For a jokester an immature little snot, he just seemed to get her. She wasn't sure what exactly he'd been through, but she hoped he'd let her in sometime, the sooner the better.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't exactly know the feeling of going to a parent's funeral, but I know what it's like to lose one. Actually, I lost them both at the same time. But my dad wasn't a world conquering demon..."

Raven scoffed. "Well, thanks. That makes me feel so much better," she deadpanned.

"Aw jeez, I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, Beast Boy. I've come to just accept it. Trigon is gone and hopefully he won't come back." Raven looked at him. He still had that knowing look on his face, but mixed with something else. Something like empathy and/or sympathy.

Her face grew hot. Even though it wasn't a look of lust or anything remotely close, it still made her feel...well, how could she put it. It made her feel wanted. Like he actually _wanted _to be with her, if that made any sense. She wasn't sure if it did or not. And she really didn't care either. It felt good, intentional or unintentional.

"You two just seem so sweet together," mumbled a voice.

"Ah, Jacobi. Right on time. Where is your mother?" Amos asked his son.

"Right here, dear. We better get going. Almost time."

Amos and Gloria walked arm in arm to a round platform. "Come along, children. No time to waste."

Beast Boy and Raven walked over to the platform, Jacobi following. "You look lovely today," Jacobi said to Raven, coming up beside her.

"Thank you. You look..." She looked down to his clothes. He was wearing what seemed like a military war vest, but without any badges or stars. He looked like a royal prince alright. More like a royal pain in the-

"Dashing, grand, spectacular? I know. No need to tell me." Jacobi grinned. He turned his attention to Beast Boy. "Ah, Mr. Beast. You seem comfortable in your commoner's rags."

"Thanks, _bro. _Just a thought, but don't you have to be a man and to have actually fought in a war to wear a vest like that?"

"Excuse me? Are you implying that I am a coward? I have indeed fought in many wars since my birth!"

"Yeah, I'm sure. What were you? The water boy?"

"I'll have you know-"

"Oh, wait a minute. You were probably the nurse that wears the little outfits and gives the _real _soldiers band-aids."

"Why I-"

"Knock it off! Just stop already! If you two are gonna butt heads all the time, why don't you guys just settle on your own time. This is supposed to be a day of grieving."

"Oh...I'm sorry, Rae. I'll stop now."

"Yes, forgive me, Ravey. I did mean to act like such a _beast _in front of you." Rave felt Beast Boy clench his fist.

"Hey, don't say that. He's not a beast. He's simply a human with extraordinary abilities. And so help me, if I ever hear you call him a beast again, you won't have the chance to defend yourself from him because I'll be kicking your royal ass all over this _peaceful _world. Got it, Jacobi?"

Jacobi seemed hurt. Raven didn't care. She'd had enough. What happened to the sweet little boy that cared for her, that thought she hung the moon, that would climb the highest tree just to get the apple she wanted? "As you wish. I will not call him a b-...I will not call him that again. You have my word as a prince and as your friend." Beast Boy let out a low growl, only Raven could hear since she was so close.

"Come off it, kids! Let's get a move on!" yelled Amos. Apparently they all had stopped in the middle of the walk way. Jacobi walked first this time. Raven gave him a look of disgust. He glanced back at them. When he did, Raven let out an inaudible gasp. His eyes were seething the color red.

She looked at Beast Boy. His face was contorted into a scowl that said pure hatred. What had Jacobi said to him that made him want to hurt him like that? She wasn't sure. However, she was sure of one thing. She would find out, even if it meant diving into the thought's of one of these two hormonal guys.

"How are we going to get there, if you don't mind me asking?" Raven said to Gloria.

"This is a Teleportation Platform. You just press a button..." She pressed a button, "...and here we are." Sure enough, before they could even realize it, they were standing outside a huge building with stained-glass windows, resembling a big church, but without the over-glorified use of crosses.

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Beast Boy.

"Mmmm, yes. The simple are quite easily amused." Jacobi didn't have to act so smug all the time. If he didn't quit that, Raven would have to beat him up anyways.

"Now, now Jacobi. Refrain from the rude remarks, please." Jacobi scoffed at his mother. Raven hated how he took his mom for granted. In no way, shape or form would she wish any harm on Gloria, but how would he fill if one day he got the bad news that his own precious mother was dead? She guaranteed he'd be devastated. "Raven, Beast Boy, are you two coming or are you going to stand there and gawk at the building all day?" she called back to them.

"Oh, sorry." Raven was still clutching Beast Boy's arm. She hoped he didn't mind. But if she didn't try to sell their little act, someone might pick up on it. On the other hand, if she sold it too well, Beast Boy might be the one to pick up on something. So, she had to make it look she did like Beast Boy to the others, but still make it noticeable enough for Beast Boy to see that she didn't like him. Thinking about it made her head hurt. It was for the best. For now, anyways.

They walked along the path to the building. Inside were scores of people that she may have recognized if everyone wasn't in their best. Suddenly, she felt like Beast Boy and herself were a little under-dressed. But then again, they didn't want to stand out. She was already paler than everyone in the room and Beast Boy? Well, he was green with pointy ears. Cute, pointy ears. She innerly slapped herself for thinking about that now.

She noticed no one was in the first row. Maybe it was for the big wigs or something. She wasn't for sure. That is, until Amos and Gloria walked, hand-in-hand up to the row and sat down just away from the edge. Jacobi and all his royal greatness sat on the other side of them, leaving the spots closest to the edge for her and Beast Boy. "Wow, this place is really fancy," Beast Boy leaned in and whispered to her.

"You're telling me. I lived here for years and never knew it was here."

"Is it just me or do you feel under-dressed too?"

"Yeah, maybe just a little. But then again, we have an excuse. Well, you do. You're from Earth."

"You've been living their for a while. I'd say that's excuse enough."

Raven looked at him and nodded, smiling. She sat down next to Amos, leaving Beast Boy the farthest spot. He sat down and breathed in and out, like he was nervous. "Are you alright?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had another one of those flashbacks last night. No big deal." She looked into his eyes. They were still his green eyes, but they seemed to have lost some of their life. Whatever it was that was making him like this needed to stop. It was making her worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She scooted a little closer to him, keeping eye contact with him. She wasn't sure how he would react to this next question, but she just needed to make sure. "Um...Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, Rae?" he said, his hands in his lap.

"If you're not ready to, I understand completely. I was just checking to see if...you're ready to talk about it." Raven had a small frown on her face.

Beast Boy frowned back. She didn't know if it was because of her frown or because of the question. "Uh...I don't think so...you know how...well, I don't know how to put it. If you have, like a vision or whatever, it won't make sense if it just stops in the middle. That's kind of how these flashbacks are. I hope I'm not right, but I think there'll be more of them."

Raven heard his words. It did makes sense. She looked back up at him and gave him a smile. Yes, she did give him a smile. "Just let me know. I promise I'll be ready whenever you are."

He sighed. "Rae...I don't know if I'll ever be ready...it just hurts so much."

Raven's arm almost instinctively wrapped around Beast Boy's, like it had a mind of its own. But it wasn't her arm that had a mind of its own. It was her emoticlones. Probably wanting her to do that and instead of trying to persuade her into doing it, they took it upon themselves to do it for her. "That's the thing about pain," Raven said, looking at him. "It demands to be felt."

Beast Boy eyed her, clearly puzzled. Raven just shook her head. She'd explain it later. She knew he'd ask her.

Cutting off all the quiet conversations in the room, Amos walked up to the podium with a microphone and said, "Hello, everyone. If you would please come in and be seated. Do so in a quiet manor." Everyone came in and sat in the pews. Some of the men and a woman or two came and sat in the previously vacant first row. She recognized a few of them from when they entered the temple for the first time. Apparently, they were the VIPs of the event, but none more so than herself and Beast Boy, having equal VIPship as Amos and Gloria, passing Jacobi's status. But only for this one occasion. She hoped it made his blood boil.

"Now then. Everyone seated?" Amos gave the crowd a once over. "Good. I do believe we all know why we are here." He received nods and yeses from the crowd, some of which looked to be incredibly sad already. "We are here to acknowledge the death of Arella Roth. She died sometime last week, the cause of which was unknown. It was an extreme shock to me, as I am sure it was for all of you. Arella was a kind and gentle soul. Not originally being from Azarath, she still made an impact here most of us think was phenomenal. However, since she was indeed not originally from Azarath, we cannot give her the usual funeral ritual we perform on our deceased. Instead, we've decided to conduct her ceremony as if we were on Earth. With that, let it begin. We love you and miss Arella. Peace be with you wherever you are."

* * *

**Well, the day of the funeral has finally arrived. It's taken a little bit to get here, but I've mixed in so many other elements, I've had to include those in there somewhere! **

**Any who, Raven and Beast Boy both don't much like Jacobi. Raven gets BB to open up a little; bravo! And the funeral itself has started. **

**ATTENTION: review?**


	14. The Day of the Funeral, Pt 2

As you would expect in a funeral, the most cliche song of all time began to play: Amazing Grace. How the Azarathians knew it was something Beast Boy didn't know. He heard them say it would be like an Earth funeral, but having the song that's played at nearly every Earth funeral? That was commendable. Well, in a kind of cliche and maybe a little boring way.

Beast Boy looked around and noticed no one was standing. Most of the funerals on Earth had some standing, mainly at the beginning and the end. Taking in a bit of courage, he took a deep breath and stood up. He could feel the hundreds of eyes behind him glued to his back. His heart beat a little faster. He wondered if he should sit back down, but dismissed that thought when Raven stood up beside him and took his hand. She must've been able to pick up on his nervousness enough to help stabilized him.

Seeing the two teens, the young people in the crowd began to stand. Shortly afterward, the elders stood with them. And finally, the middle aged adults stood up, making the whole place standing, listening to the sweet sounds coming from everywhere.

Beast Boy was inhaling and exhaling a little heavy. This song made him think of those hard times. His eyes began to burn just a little, turning slightly bloodshot. Raven leaned closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, he felt something wet on his sleeve. He looked over to see Raven shedding some tears. One fell from her left eye and landed on his thumbnail on the hand holding Raven's. Beast Boy side-hugged her. She turned and wrapped both arms around him, her head still on his shoulder, facing towards Amos and the casket. He lifted his other arm and wrapped her in a warm, semi-tight embrace. He began to feel his own eyes begin to swell up with tears. Reluctantly, he silently let them go, one falling on top of Raven's head. Raven looked up to his face, her own eyes leaking. Beast Boy smiled, reassuring her he was alright. Raven smiled an almost nonexistent smile and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

As the song was coming to an end, a priest or whatever got up and starting saying things about Arella. How she she had changed the world around her for the better, how she talked about Raven a lot, how graceful she could be, but forceful when needed. After his speech about how good of a woman she was, he began to sing a song Beast Boy didn't know. Suddenly, a choir of voices erupted from behind the priest. A choir of men and women rose up from out of the ground, all wearing black choir gowns with blue collars. The song seemed to lasso the tears out of every person in the room and yank them out in one big tug. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even the stick in the mud Jacobi was shedding a few tears. If it were any other circumstance, Beast Boy would've made fun of him. But then again, he was crying too.

Amos motioned for Gloria to come up. With tears falling like rain, she stood up and walked up the steps, Amos enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug, which she returned right back. She kissed his cheek and stepped to the podium, the choir quieting to where she could talk over them easily. "Friends, family, kind visitors. I'd like to thank you for coming. Arella is probably at peace wherever she is." She pulled out a piece of paper from her robe. "I'd like to read a poem Arella gave me when I had once tried to commit suicide. It means so much to me, and I want it to mean as much to all of you." She cleared her throat and began to read, "'Life is a chain, holding us all down/ Getting heavier the more pain we engage/ Making a happy face turn to a frown/ Forcing us not to turn the page. In order to live with the weight of such burden/ A purpose must be found for your life/ Knowing what your exist does will determine/ A way for you to overcome your strife.'" An almost eerie silence came over the crowd, most of which was still standing.

A clap was heard. Then another. And another. The clapping grew from person to person. An applause for a dead person's work. Kind of odd.

Gloria bowed and took Amos's spot on the side. Amos himself took the podium. "If there is anyone here, anyone at all, that would like to say a few words, share a story, or just give their condolences to her family, please, come." Her only family was Raven. That thought made Beast Boy sad. Raven no longer had any family. And when no one moved, Beast Boy thought he heard Raven's heart break.

He took a deep breath and let go of Raven, walking up to the stage, all eyes immediately shifting to him.

"Ah, Garfield. Good, good. Please, come."

Beast Boy had absolutely no idea what he was doing. Something in him just made him walk up there. His instincts had said something to him. Something about wanting to please Raven. Was that it? Was he only up here for Raven's sake? He cleared his head of all those thoughts, planning to ponder on them later. When he reached the podium, Amos gave him one of those bone-crushing hugs. Beast Boy winced a little as he awkwardly hugged the big man. Amos let go and walked over to Gloria's side. For lack of something to do, Beast Boy tapped the microphone to see if it was on, even though it clearly was. "Uh...h-hello. My name is Garfield Logan. Uh, truthfully, I don't know much of anything about Arella. I just came up here to say some things not necessarily about her, but about her daughter, Raven." He gestured to Raven, who turned and waved slightly, a blush of embarrassment on her cheeks. She turned and sent him a look that said I'm So Going To Kill You Later. He smiled at her. "As some of you think you know, you believe Raven abandoned her mother for no apparent reason. That is as far from the truth. Raven's mother was indeed Arella, but her father, to those who do not know, was the powerful demon known as Trigon.

"Raven left Azarath for fear of Trigon destroying it...again. His evil and wickedness were greatly influencing her while she was hear. She couldn't handle it any longer. Not knowing any better, she fled. Where she landed happened to be the biggest coincidences I've ever seen. You see, back on Earth, Raven and me are apart of a team of crime fighting superheros known as the Teen Titans. That day Raven arrived on Earth was the first time any of us had met each other. On our team, we have Raven, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, and me, my superhero name being Beast Boy.

"That day, Starfire had been captured and taken from her home world, Tamaran. It had been taken over by a race of aliens, bent on conquering all worlds of the universe, the Gordanians." After hearing the name of the race, the crowd gasped. Beast Boy thought they must have hear of them. He could tell he now had their attention. "Starfire managed to escape their ship and landed in the city all of us happened to be in, Jump City. Enraged and in a hurry, she wrecked all sorts of stuff. Wanting to stop her from hurting anyone, all of us went to her, preparing to stop her. After some major butt-kicking, she flew off, leaving the rest of to go our separate ways. That is, until the Gordanians showed up. They were looking for Starfire. They started to trash the city, searching everywhere. They said that if we didn't' interfere, there would be no trouble. Well, we went searching for Starfire and when we found her, and made her a friend, the Gordanians came for her, earning us some trouble to get into. Defending Starfire from the Gordanians was really the first act all five of us did as a team. However, that made them mad. They were planning on firing this big laser weapon thing at the city, but thanks to us, they were defeated. In the end, we all became friends and started the Teen Titans.

"The point of this story isn't for entertainment. It's about friendship and how far it can take you. Raven is not evil. Yes, she is half demon. Yes, her father is the most feared demon in the universe. And yes her appearance at first seems kinda scary. But remember, her mother was Arella, kind and gentle. Raven is important to me. She is sarcastic, but she has a soft spot. I will stand by her side against anyone that thinks otherwise." Beast Boy started to sweat. An idea came up in his head. An idea so risky, so dangerous, so down right crazy that he just had to do it. He gulped really hard and continued. "Raven will probably kill me after this..." The crowd let out a chuckle, "...but I just gotta say it." He looked at Raven. "We came here together to attend this funeral. Raven feared she would be forced to stay here. She had a plan that if she brought some friends with her, it would increase her chances of being able to return to Earth. Since none of our friends could come, she was stuck with me. Lucky girl. When we got here, she had another idea that would increase her chances even more. I would pretend to be her boyfriend, in hopes our relationship would win over the people, being you guys." At that point, Raven was sweating herself. She waved her arms and did all she could to get him to stop, but he wouldn't do it. "We've kept up the act so far and I think we were selling it rather well. But the thing is, that's all it was, an act. Or...so I thought. Some time ago, I..." He stopped and looked at Raven, who seemed to have calmed down a bit, listen to his words with the crowd, "...I...I..I developed a crush on Raven. I found myself wanting to spend time with her more and more. Every time I looked at her, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. She was always on my mind." He stopped and looked at her. Raven was staring at him, awestruck. Her eyes were wide open. "I began to love her..." Beast Boy said.

Raven stood up. Abruptly, she began to cry and run out of the building as fast as she could in heels.

Beast Boy facepalmed. 'Great job, Beast Boy. Just great.' Leaving a stunned audience, Beast Boy jumped over the podium and ran after her.

* * *

**So I finished this part. Yay me! **

**The funeral is over with. Raven and Beast Boy share a moment. Then...time for stories and confessions from Beast Boy. What will happen next?! **

**Hope y'all peeps are enjoying reading this thing as I am writing it! **


	15. Tears and Rain

Did he just...? But...why here...why now? It didn't make any sense. He just gave their plan away. Not only that, he'd told pretty much everyone. And he literally did tell everyone that mattered. Amos, Gloria, Jacobi, the elders on the council, all of them knew that they'd been putting up an act. Their _love _was a fake. That was a lie. She just told herself the biggest lie she could have ever said. Beast Boy wasn't acting. He'd been expressing real emotions. Was that the feeling she'd picked up on? That emotion that she'd barely experienced in years of late. Friendship was as close as she had gotten. She could remember thinking guys were cute or even _hot, _but never really experiencing love in this sense. Beast Boy..._loved her? _She knew she had a crush on him. But as Raven kept running and running, she could hear the footsteps of someone pursuing her, and, for once in her life, she hoped Beast Boy was coming after her. She hoped he'd pry her. She wanted him to give chase. Why she was crying, she really didn't know. She could remember when she thought she didn't need him. But she needed him now. To hold her head up high and say, 'it's all better, child.'

"Raven! Raven, please! Stop! I know it's a lot to handle! Please, let's stop and talk about this!" Raven didn't slow down. She kept running. If she wanted to him to chase her, why did she keep running? For once, her emoticlones weren't projecting her emotions at the top of their lungs. She turned down a path that, she remembered, lead to Jorgan's Park.

She ran straight for the playground. Seeing there were no kids there, she thought it'd be an okay place to talk about some things. Taking a chance, she looked behind her. Beast Boy was following her, his own face flushed with tears. She turned back towards the playground and tried to run up the slide, but her heels made her slip. Landing in the sand and on her face, Raven laid there in her beautiful dress, filthy with the wet sand, crying, makeup and tears running down her cheeks. She could feel the shift in the sand as Beast Boy got there and knelt down to help her. "Raven...are you okay?" She wasn't sure if he meant after her fall or because she ran away after his confession. She didn't care much either. She wasn't exactly ready to stand in front of millions of people and sing or anything.

She pushed herself into a sitting position, putting her arms on her knees and her head on her arms, her tears falling into the sand, making little wet spots. She closed her eyes and started to sob. At some point, she began to feel droplets of something wet falling on her. Then, she heard the crack of thunder. Rain began to fall, cascading over her devastated form. It was so cold. Her dress didn't do much of anything to shield her from the onslaught. Without warning, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and into someone's arms. She looked up and saw Beast Boy's green face, soaked with tears and rain. He looked into her eyes. She would never again look into those green pools the same way. He began to walk in the direction of Amos's house, seemingly unphased by the rain and Raven's extra weight. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. It seemed to grow faster with every step he took. She knew she probably should have gotten down, but she didn't.

He walked a little ways before stopping at a bench on the side of the road. He set Raven down and sat down beside her, keeping a little space between them. Raven looked down at the water running down the side of the curb. A little beetle went by, drowning in the small stream. She could relate just a little too much with that little beetle. She felt like she was drowning, but instead of any material thing, her emotions was what had her choking.

"Some freak storm, huh?" Beast Boy said to her.

She nodded, not baring to look at him yet. The rain continued to fall in its steady downpour. It made her colder still, but she didn't want to move. She didn't even want to be here. She wished she was back at Titans Tower, in her own bed, surrounded by her own covers that had her own comforting scent. She wasn't sure when it started, but she couldn't stop herself form shivering. She could feel Beast Boy's emotions turning on and off. Which ones she was sensing, she didn't know.

"Raven?" Beast Boy said. Raven didn't look at him. She just continued to look down. That is, until she felt her head being held up and brought to the distraught gaze of her green friend. "Hey, is everything alright?"

Raven sniffed. Her dress was soaked through and through. She looked over BB. He was soaked too. His precious Vans were covering in mud. She knew he really liked those shoes. "Y-yeah...I'm fine..."

Beast Boy frowned, his ears pointing down. "I'm sorry, Raven. I didn't know I would cause you so much pain. I just...it just..."

Without thinking, Raven brought herself forward and hugged him. The close contact made her feel the slightest bit warmer. She felt Beast Boy's arms envelope her in a tight hug. "Beast Boy?"

"Mmhmm?" he said.

She pushed back, not letting go of his arms. "Did...did you really mean that? You know...what you said?"

Beast Boy smiled his toothy grin, his ears perking up again, his hair wet and shaggy. His expression turned to one of embarrassment. He reached back and scratched the back of his neck. "Heh...yeah, I really did. A bit of bad timing."

"A bit?" she deadpanned with a small smile. She let go of his arms and took off her heels, standing up. She took in a deep breath, preparing for the bombarding she was sure to receive. "Beast Boy...we really need to talk." Beast Boy's ears fell again. She could feel his nervousness and little bit of plain old fear mixed in. "Don't worry, it'll be OK. Walk with me?"

He got up and walked with her. "Should you be walking barefoot?" he asked.

"Azarath is pretty clean. I shouldn't have to worry. Neither should you."

Beast Boy and Raven walked a little ways in awkward silence. Raven wasn't sure if she was ready for what she was about to say. Then again, she may not have the chance to say it any other time. Brave and Love must've been teaming up for this. "I know what you're thinking."

"Huh?" Beast Boy said, confused.

"You're probably thinking the worst is going to happen."

"Oh. Well a little bit. What makes you say that?"

"Well, normally when someone says 'we need to talk,' it's a bad thing."

"Is it a bad thing?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven shook her head, hearing Beast Boy's sigh of relief. "So...you really meant what you said?" she asked again, wanting to double check.

"Of course. Every word."

Raven smirked. "That was quite some speech you put on back there."

Beast Boy blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. I just wanted to make sure they knew that you couldn't stay here. You're too important to me." Raven raised her eyebrow at him. "And to the others, too. Can't forget them. Who knows how Starfire would react."

Raven let out a small chuckle. "That would be bad." She glanced at him. He had his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. "Do you remember that whole Malchior thing?" she asked.

"How could I forget. I was such a major jerk to you." His voice was filled with a sorrow she'd never heard out of him. It was enough to make her want to eat 37 tubs of chocolate ice cream, 14 cans of frosting and even a giant slice of apple pie. In other words, it made her feel a little depressed. "I'm sorry about that by the way. If I would've known you felt so alone...I would've been there for you."

"Beast Boy, I understand why you were that way. Don't think I've completely forgotten about Terra. I know for a fact you haven't." Mentioning Terra at this point might not have been the smartest move. But she wanted to get her point across. Terra was an excellent way to get the green teen's undivided attention.

"Oh. That whole Malchior incident must've been your Terra incident. I didn't think about that."

Raven nodded, the pain of heartbreak still hurting her. "Heartbreak is common in most of us."

"Not changing the subject or anything, but do you remember how clueless Robin and Starfire used to be?"

"Who could forget that. They should've hooked up a long time before Tokyo."

"That's what I'm saying!"

"You know who else should've hooked up before Tokyo?"

"Us? Haha, I don't know, who?"

Raven stopped and faced him. If it weren't for the rain, her face would've been red and heating up faster than a bonfire in the middle of the desert. Beast Boy stopped too, waiting for her answer. "Actually, you had it right."

Beast Boy's forehead squished into confusion. "What?"

Dropping her heels on the ground, she grabbed Beast Boy and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his. Beast Boy's eyes grew about 3000 times their normal size. That is until he realized what it meant. He grabbed Raven's wrists and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Raven hoped he was enjoying this. Currently in her mind, an atomic bomb of emoticlones had just been set off and the emotion radiation to follow after was sure to be exciting to deal with.

* * *

**Really wanted to get this chapter out. Seemed like y'all really really wanted me to.**

**Holy crap! Forget the first part of the chapter! Raven kissed Beast Boy?! WOOOOO!  
**

**By the way, I added some song lyrics in the first paragraph because why the fudge not. Anyone that can guess what song it is, I will give a shout out on the next chapter. Do you accept the challenge?**


	16. This Is What Love Is

The kiss seemed to last an eternity. For all they knew, Raven's powers might have even frozen time. They really didn't care about anything at the moment. Their liplock in the rain might've been a little cliche, but it felt a lot more than just some kiss after a long adventure. Instead of being the closing scene of the movie, it was the introduction to something wonderful.

She broke away, running out of breath. The look in Beast Boy's eyes made her heart explode with emotion that she couldn't show. Suddenly, the bench they had previously been seated at exploded into a million and one splinters. Apparently, the emotion would not be contained.

"Heh...sorry about that," she said to him.

"It's alright. I understand your emotions must be going crazy."

She nodded. She bent down and picked up her heels. "I think we should get back."

"Where? To the church? Or back to Amos's house?"

"I really don't care. It's up to you."

She watched as Beast Boy scratched his head as if he was thinking really hard. "Well, I don't know about you, but I really don't wanna deal with all of those people right now. What do you say we get back to Amos's?"

Raven let a small smile grace her lips. "Sounds good to me. But we are not walking or even running all that way in this rain." Beast Boy raised his eyebrow at her. She just rolled her eyes and made a portal in front of them. She heard him say 'OH.' She grabbed his hand and they stepped through, ending up in the middle of their room, currently being rummaged through by some Jacobi and some other guys.

"Hey, Sasha, man, look this. Hehe, she wears a C-cup."

"Dude, you found her bras? Ha, awesome."

"Shut up, you idiots. Someone'll hear us," muttered Jacobi to the other two, one most likely being Sasha.

"Yeah, guys. Someone could hear you," growled Raven.

"Shit! They're here!"

"Damn it, Nix! I told you we shouldn't have agreed to this!"

"Shut up!" yelled Jacobi. He turned around and faced them, his eyes already glowing a low red. "Ah, if it isn't my two favorite little actors, Ravey and her Beast. Oh, wait a minute, that's not right. It isn't Raven's Beast. It's just a filthy mongrel that pretends to be."

Beast Boy growled. He took a step forward, but was stopped by Raven. She put her arm out to keep him from going any further and causing anymore conflict.

"What are you doing in our room, Jacobi? And with those two morons?"

"Excuse me? Are you giving me sass? This is my home. I can go into any room I please."

"Actually, you can't. Amos said that no one, not even himself or Gloria or your spoiled self, can come in here without our permission. Did you hear that? Not without _our _permission?"

"I did not hear this command. Therefore, I am not in the wrong here."

"Oh yeah? Since you are here without our permission, we have the right to kick your asses out of here." Raven threw her heels down grabbed Jacobi with her powers. Then she swung him at the door, splintering it into pieces as he fell down the numerous stairs. She turned around just in time to see the other two in the hands of a green gorilla. She moved out of the way and they were propelled out the door in the same fashion Jacobi was.

"Mark my words, Raven and Garfield! I will get you back! You can count on that!" Jacobi yelled at the bottom of the staircase.

Raven sighed as she repaired the broken door. Beast Boy came up and hugged her from behind. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah. I don't know happened to him to make him such a big jerk."

"I guess people just change over the years."

"I guess." She had just finished the door when someone knocked on it. She walked over, Beast Boy letting go of her.

She opened it to find Amos and Gloria standing there, still in their funeral attire. "Um...may we come in?" asked Amos.

"Sure...it's kind of mess. We were out in the rain." She didn't bother telling them about their ignorant son. It would only give him another reason to get back at them.

They sat down in two chairs while Raven sat down on the bed, Beast Boy sitting beside her. "So, that was some speech back there, lad."

"Y-yeah..." Beast Boy said, a little nervous.

"Is all that true then, Raven?"

Raven looked at the ground and nodded. "It is..."

Amos looked to Gloria. They smiled. "Well...there was really no need for that. If you never wanted to stay, all you had to do was say so."

Raven looked up at their knowing eyes. They really did seem to be accepting of them.

"And if I'm not mistaken here, you two don't look like two teens that really don't want to be around each other. Did something happen?"

They looked at each other and blushed. "Actually...yeah..._something..._did." Raven turned to Beast Boy. He smiled and took her hand.

"I think we might not be faking it anymore," he said.

"Stupendous!" shouted Amos. "Since today is pretty much shot, I say we do something tomorrow, in honor of our new and official couple. Plus, you'll have to leave soon, so it could be a party for many reasons. What do say, darling?"

Gloria just shrugged. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Well, that's my wife down. What about you two? Would that be to your liking?"

Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear and nodded. "Rae, it's up to you."

Raven looked at Beast Boy's face, puppy dog eyes staring back at her. "Oh...fine."

"WOO!" yelled the two boys, while Gloria and Raven giggled at them.

* * *

Later that day, in Raven and Beast Boy's room, the two occupants were laying on the bed, both in lounge wear and away from their wet, funeral clothes. Raven was reading one of her books she brought while Beast Boy had his MP3 player in. It was peaceful, which was surprising. Since the earlier events were ones of major meaning, Raven really figured there would be a lot more noise, whether it be Jacobi arguing with his parents or yelling at his pawns, Amos getting the party together, or even visitors demanding to see them for something, bad or good.

Raven couldn't help but glance at Beast Boy. He was on his stomach, his head at the opposite end of the bed. Even though Raven didn't think like that, she could barely keep herself from looking at his butt. She innerly cursed her emoticlones for causing her so much tension in that one particular area. Especially as of late, as in, the past few hours. They had been alone, both getting undressed a mere door separating them. (If only she knew about Beast Boy looking at her XD)

Let's take a look inside her head, shall we?

* * *

_"O. M. GOODNESS! Beasty-Boo loves her! He really, truly, undenyingly loves her! And you know what the best part is, Rage?" _

_"Spare me..." _

_"Raven loves him back! I can feel it! Well, I'm love, of course, but even if I was one of you, I could still feel it! It's just so freaking cute!" _

_"Who freaking cares! You've been going on about this for like hours already. Give it a rest." _

_"Well, jeez, Rude! Tell me how you really feel."_

_"Actually, Rude is right, Love. Please, enough for today," said Knowledge._

_"Hey, quit ganging up on her! She's just expression herself!" said Happy._

_"Yeah, guys. If she wants to say something, let her say it. It'd be better just to let her get it out now." _

_"Since when did you become all wise, Brave?" countered Rage. _

_"P-please stop fighting..." Timid muttered._

_"Yeah, just shut up. I'm tryin' to sleep!" Sloth added. _

_"Oh, you guys are just a bunch of meanie faces." _

_"And you're an insufferable little bitch that doesn't know when to shut her trap." _

_"Oh, Rage, you know just what to say to make me feel so important." _

_"How about you all just shut up and let me deal with it?" Raven said. _

_"Raven! When did you get here?" asked Happy._

_"Just now. You're bickering was keeping me from reading." _

_"Not like she was doing much reading," whispered Love to Brave. _

_Raven growled lightly. "I don't mind if you guys talk, but please, try to keep to arguing down to a minimum."_

_"You don't want us distracting you from your BB time?" _

_"That's exactly right." _

_Love gasped. She was only kidding, but Raven was actually serious about it. "Oh, in that case, we can do! Right guys?" They stayed silent. _

_"Right guys?" Raven repeated. _

_They all nodded. _

_"Good. Well, I think Beast Boy was talking to me, so I better get back. And remember, little to no arguing. That means you, Rage." _

_"Pfft, whatever..." _

* * *

Back in the real world, Raven had just came out of her daze to hear Beast Boy in mid-sentence.

"...the party's gonna be like?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear. What'd you say?"

"It's OK. I said, what do you think the party's gonna be like tomorrow?"

Raven sighed. "If I know Amos, he'll through a big huge one, with lots of food, dancing, singing, wine and spirits, you name it, he'll most likely have it there somewhere."

"Wow, sounds like fun. I wonder if there'll be any pretty girls there?" Beast Boy said coyly.

"Oh, maybe a few," Raven deadpanned sarcastically.

"Well, I know of at least one that'll be there." Beast Boy turned around and sat beside Raven, putting his arm around Raven. She couldn't help but look up from her book and blush slightly. "What?" he asked.

"N-nothing...just not used to this yet."

"Heh, I can take my arm off if you want."

"No, it's fine. I...like the contact."

"Oh, in that case, you wanna snuggle?" Beast Boy asked mischievously, poking her side lightly.

Raven put her book down. She turned to him. "Don't push it. But I will do this." She moved over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Beast Boy lifted a hand to his cheek. "You know, earlier they called us a couple, but we never really established that." Raven remained silent, making the tension stay tight. "So...um, are we...dating?"

Raven put her hand to her chin like Beast Boy would. "Hmmm. I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Beast Boy questioned, sounding eager.

"Well, do you think you can handle me? I'm a bit more difficult than Terra was."

She could see Beast Boy knew she was teasing him. "Pfft. Me? Not being able to handle you? Ha, don't make me laugh."

"Are you sure? I have a darker side to me than she did."

Beast Boy took her hand. "Oh, I know. I've literally been inside your head."

Raven smiled at that memory. Beast Boy and Cyborg had been kind enough to help her. She looked in his eyes for the millionth time. "Then, if you think you can...yes, I'd say we are...dating."

"Huh! Glorious! I have the joy!" Beast Boy said, mimicking Starfire.

Raven smiled and shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Well, you could scratch behind my ear when I'm a dog. That's, like, the best feeling in the world." After he said that, he became a little, green puppy with floppy ears, his tongue out with big puppy dog eyes.

Raven smiled while rolling her eyes. Giving in to the cute face, she reached over and scratched behind his ear, his little leg thumping.

* * *

**So, I bet y'all are kinda mad at me for taking a lot longer in getting this chapter up. Sorry for that, I send my deepest, most heartfelt apologies. But, I have an excuse or two! I started summer band here recently and it's been going for a while. That takes up my time. Then, their is my new girlfriend :D Yeah yeah, I know, shocking. But, besides all that, I've now got it up now for your viewing pleasure. WOOO! **

**On my previous chapter, I added a song to the first paragraph. Someone did indeed guess it. That would be... Bluedog197! Unfortunately, he's a guest or I'd say go look him up or something. Darn it! Get an account Bluedog197! Then, to the guest who's birthday I missed, I'm sorry. If I would've known it was your birthday a little sooner, I would've done my hardest to hammer out another chapter or two. But anyways, enough of my babbling.**

**BBRae fluff. Hahaha, cuteness level: OVER 9000!**


	17. Desire Sneaks Up

Beast Boy woke up in the middle of the night. Why, he wasn't sure. He was really thirsty though, so he went to the bathroom and stuck his face under the sink faucet and turned on the water, cool and refreshing. "Man, why am I so thirsty?"

Then, he heard the squeakiness of the door to their temporary bedroom open. He quickly turned into a fly and a went to the nearest wall. Jacobi walked in, dressed in what looked like pajamas. His eyes were glowing that deep crimson that they did when he was mad. "Oh, dearest Raven. How do I covet thee from Beast Boy."

Jacobi grinned a big smile, showing his teeth. Then he looked directly at Beast Boy. "As for you, I should swat you now."

Beast Boy flew off and turned back to normal. "You've got a lot of nerve coming in here. What do you want?"

"Easy, Beast. I didn't come here to fight. That can wait for tomorrow. That is why I came. To challenge you to a duel."

Beast Boy's brow furrowed. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, the ignorance of tourists. Every single party my father has hosted, there are friendly competitions. It may contradict everything we stand for, being a peaceful people, but just because we are peaceful, doesn't mean we don't have remarkable abilities. And having battles and duels with each other is a way to exploit our powers to the world. But sadly, if you've never fought in one, you cannot fight with anyone unless they have also never fought. So, it is with great eagerness that I challenge you, Garfield, to a duel, a battle."

The hairs on the back of Beast Boy's neck stood erect, like tiny daggers piercing the air. Something was off about Jacobi. Well, even more so than usual. He seemed so calm, like the earlier events never even happened. Not to mention his glowing red eyes, which were creep as hell! "So what you're saying is, you want a shot a beating me?"

Jacobi grinned. "Why yes. I don't want a 'shot' though. I want to just beat you...repeatedly...until you stop breathing. But don't take it the wrong way."

"What?! You basically said you want to kill me and then you ask for me not to take it the wrong way? You are seriously one crazed up fruit loop, dude."

Jacobi growled. He stepped closer to Beast Boy, being a few inches taller, and looked down at him. "Listen. I don't know a whole lot about you, but I do know Raven wasn't supposed to end up with you."

Beast Boy growled back. "If she wasn't supposed to, then why is she with me now?"

"Because, she left, for the good of Azarath."

Beast Boy scoffed. "Is that really the best you can come up with?"

"No, it's not. But it is the truth. Let me make this as clear as I can. I am in love with Raven. I hate you. When I'm king, I may just attack Earth just to kill you and take Raven. After all, she was betrothed to me in the first place."

Beast Boy clenched his fist. His primal side was rising to the top of his consciousness. His vision started to turn red. He knew if he didn't calm down, he'd make Jacobi's favorite insult become a reality. He'd become a beast. "Do me a favor and leave now...or we'll both do something we regret."

Jacobi smirked. "Awe, is someone mad? Sorry, chum. I look forward to our duel. I'm going enjoy mauling you."

"We'll see who the one getting mauled is, bud." Beast Boy growled as Jacobi left, shutting the door. He didn't know if he'd get any more sleep, but he knew one thing: he'd finally get to punch Jacobi in his smug face.

* * *

It turns out, Beast Boy ended up getting a lot more sleep. When he woke up, it was probably close to noon. Raven was already up and dressed for the day...and the party later on. "I'd say good morning but it's closer to afternoon now."

He sat up in bed, his bare chest exposed for Raven to see. He looked up to see her face a little pink. "What?" he asked. Then he looked down. Then he suddenly became embarrassed. He had forgotten he slept without his shirt. And the way Raven was looking at him wasn't really helping either. A sudden spike in an unknown feeling flooded his mind. His vision went black for a split second then came back to normal. Then...male anatomy started to kick in. "Gah!" He sprang from the bed and launched himself into the bathroom. He didn't mean to slam the door, but that's what it came off as, a gigantic boom, echoing through out the mansion.

"Umm...okay then," Beast Boy heard Raven mutter to herself.

'Why in the hell am I thinking about that?' he thought to himself. A certain appendage that is unique to the male gender was currently observing the ceiling, fascinated by its beauty. Or rather, fascinated by a certain female's beauty. The female who's beauty is being mentioned was Raven. "Dang it! Not now!" Raven was literally outside the door. Why couldn't the bathroom be in a separate section? It just had to be added on to the bedroom they were given. Well, he really couldn't do anything outside the bathroom until...well, you know, _it _went back down. "I'll just take a shower..." Doing just that, he took off his clothes and turned on the warm water.

Shortly thereafter, Beast Boy was out of the shower, admiring his muscles and chest in the mirror, his mini-self staring at the floor this time. "Yeah, I really am getting buffer. Looking good, Garfield."

_Knock knock knock. _"Would kindly get out of the bathroom because Raven needs to use it?" a voice from the other side of the door.

Beast Boy opened the door, blushing slightly. "Heh...d-did you hear me?"

"No, not at all. I'm only a few feet away from you so why would you think that?" she quipped.

"Heh, sorry Rae. It's all yours."

"Thank you." She went beside him. He quickly went to his bag and put on a fresh pair of boxers and socks. Now it was time for the other stuff. He needed a shirt and some pants...and some other shoes, since his Vans were... "What the-?! Rae, did you clean my Vans?" he shouted.

He heard Raven let out a small giggle. "Yes. Are you happy?"

"You're an empath, I'm sure you know the answer is absolutely!" he yelled again. Then a thought came across him. "Hey Rae, what were you wearing again?"

"I'll show when I get out. But quit talking to me first. It's a little awkward."

"Oh...sorry, haha. I'll leave you to your business." He laughed and stretched. He was really really happy Raven cleaned his shoes. They looked brand new! He wondered something. He picked them up and gave them a great big sniff. Sure enough, they even had that new shoe smell as if they'd never even been worn. That's when he realized something. They looked a little different. On the sides that would be facing outward, there were his initials: BB. Then on the sides facing inward, it had his initials again, except of his real name: GML. Had Raven done this? If so, it was super sweet of her. He'd have to repay her somehow.

He sat on the bed, smiling like a maniac. He glanced at the closed bathroom door. Raven was just the best. And...she was his now. 'All mine and no one elses!' He gasped. Did he really just think that? His primal side was affecting him a bit too much here lately. Not wanting it to take over, he ignored it and pushed his instincts aside for the time being. They'd only cause trouble.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. Hanging on their bedroom door were some clothes. Clothes that looked for a guy. Clothes looked specifically for him. Interesting. He stood up and walked to these mysterious garments of unknown origin. On them was a small note tag. On said note, written in beautiful cursive, was the words:

_ Take these and wear them tonight. They are a gift from Amos and myself. _

_ They are of Earthly origin. I hope you enjoy them for it's the best we could do. _

_ -Gloria_

"Hmm." There was a black shirt with a Batman symbol on the chest. Hah, ironic. A superhero wearing another superhero's symbol. Oh well. The Bats was extremely loved...as well as extremely hated simultaneously, but when you work outside the law as well as inside, you're kind of playing on the fence and both of the yards, so to speak. He shrugged at his odd revelation and put on the shirt. It fit him perfectly. There was also a hoodie. It was a dark blue with black fuzz on the inside. It looked a little too warm, but when he put it on, it felt just right.

About that time, Raven walked out of the bathroom. Beast Boy didn't even hear her flush or wash her hands or anything. He was so enticed in these new clothes. "Oh, you found your clothes they gave us. Well...most of them." Raven tried to hide a smirk.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." She put her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh.

"Whaaaat?" Beast Boy said again, a little whiny.

"Well...you look like such a dork in that shirt...and that hoodie...and with no pants on!"

Beast Boy looked down. Yup. No pants. Just boxers. White ones with different smiley faces on 'em. "Oh...my bad." He quickly turned around and snatched up the blue jeans. Slipping them on, he noticed they were really dark ones with faded spots here and there. He liked them. That's when he turned and noticed Raven's new getup.

Man, he liked what he saw. She was wearing a nice short sleeved shirt about the same color as his hoodie, a dark, royal type of blue. On her bottom half, she wore a black, knee-high skirt with sparkling glitter on it in some places. Her hair was a little wavy, but otherwise normal. Normal Raven would've been fine too. But this was awesome, so he wasn't complaining! Her sandals were slightly heeled, showing off her cute, little toes, painted with dark blue nail polish. What was with the blue? But the thing that caught his eye the most was her eyes. She had put a small amount of mascara and eyeliner and a little bit more of that lady makeup crap I have no idea about since I am indeed a guy and no (apparently) nothing of that stuff (says my girlfriend, sister, mom, grandma and pretty much any female).

"Wow, Rae...you look..."

"Weird? Dumb? Different?"

"Well, yes, different, but that's not what I was going to say." He took a small step forward.

"What were you going to say?" she asked.

"I was going to say...you look stunning." He stopped right in front of her. Slowly but surely, he began to lean slight forward. Without realizing it, Raven began to do the same. Closer they came, mere inches apart. Their eyes slowly shut as the distance between them decreased. Closer they came until...

"OUCH!"

"Huh! Oh gosh, I'm sorry Beast Boy."

"Watch where you're stepping with them things!" he said, holding his foot. Raven had clomped all over his poor foot. He walked over to the bed and slipped on his newly designed and cleaned Vans. "Hey, did you do this?" he asked, pointing to the initials on the shoes.

Raven blushed and put her hands behind her back, nodding and looking down slightly. "Yeah...I thought you'd like it. I just...I don't know. I felt like doing something nice for you for a change. You know, since we're a couple now and all."

Beast Boy smiled. He ran over and enveloped her in a big hug, his left foot still shoeless. He lifted her up and spun her around a time or two. "You're amazing, Rae! Thank you so much."

Raven was laughing, looking around frantically and excitedly to make sure nothing was exploding. "Well, I'm glad you like them. Now hurry up and put your other shoe on. They were expecting us a long time ago."

Beast Boy laughed. He sat her down, sat on the bed, and sat his foot into his shoe, tying the laces. "Really? What time is it?"

Raven looked at the clock on the wall. "Yikes. Time for us to go. It's already 3."

"Dang! Alright, got everything you need? Communicator, spell book, boyfriend?"

She patted her pocket, "check," snapped her fingers and a spell book appeared, "check," and leaned forward and pecked Beast Boy on the lips, "and check. Let's go."

Smiling like a monster, he bounded over to the door and opened the door for her, following her and taking her hand.

* * *

**Hi there! I can make a bunch of excuses...but what's the point? Y'all aren't here to read about my life so I ain't saying nothing. So here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long to upload. Hope you like it!**

**P.S. The author would greatly appreciate it if you could get him to 100 reviews ;D**


End file.
